


Demolition Lovers

by NemesisNyx



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 25,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: *changed the title to this song by My Chemical Romance b/c it made more sense to me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I named her this after the famous Celtic warrior Queen Boudica/Boudicca. For lol reasons
> 
> All the names Boudica listed are also famous warriors. Artemisia is Artemisia I of Caria Greek, Joan is Joan of Arc and French, Trieu is Trieu Thi Trinh from Vietnamese history (and has some characters in her name that i can not find the keyboard short cuts to), Nakano Takeko is onna-bugeisha (female samurai) from Japan, Khutulun daughter of Kaidu is the great-great-granddaughter to Genghis Khan, Xiahou Den is from China, Cuauhtemoc was the elected Emperor of the Aztecs, Owain is Owain Glyndwr, and Llywelyn is also from Wales and is based off Llwelyn Ap Gruffudd.  
> The sisters are: Artemisia, Joan, Trieu, Nakano, and Khutulun.  
> The brothers are: Cuautemoc, Xiahou, Owain, and Llywelyn.
> 
> http://mentalfloss.com/article/59287/9-female-warriors-who-made-their-mark-history
> 
> https://allthatsinteresting.com/khutulun
> 
> https://thechive.com/2015/05/27/17-ancient-warriors-who-were-certified-badasses-17-photos/
> 
> https://www.britannica.com/biography/Llywelyn-ap-Gruffudd
> 
> http://www.bbc.co.uk/wales/history/sites/themes/figures/owain_glyndwr.shtml
> 
> https://www.historic-uk.com/HistoryUK/HistoryofWales/Owen-Glendower-Owain-Glyndwr/

Cadet Boudica Nomi yanked off her helmet and fluffed her mane, it was probably time to cut it, but she rather liked having long hair.

 

“Nomi! Holo for you! It’s your mother!” Drill Sergeant Tapper yelled from his place in the main office. The grumpy looking Togruta jerked his thumb to the holo room.

 

Boudica inclined her head, continuing to the holo room. So, her mother called. It was probably about finding a husband and getting married. Three years in the academy and her mother was still trying to marry her off.

 

“Hi, mom.” Boudica smiled at her mother’s image.

 

“Bou!” Maev Nomi cried. “I have good news!”

 

Boudica grimaced, good news to her mother was often annoying news to Boudica. “Yes?”

 

“We have found you a suitable match!” When her mother said ‘we’ she was implying her and Boudica’s father, what Maev meant was Maev had found a suitable match.

 

“A suitable match?” Boudica paused. Her mother could only be talking about a husband.

 

“For a husband, dear.” Maev laughed, bell-like.

 

Boudica sighed and rolled her eyes. “Mom, I’m not looking to get married.”

 

Maev waved a hand airily. “Of course, you are, dear. All Cathar are looking to get married. This is known. We have to repopulate our ranks.”

 

The Cathar did not, in fact, have to repopulate their ranks. Since the years after the Mandalorians attacked Cathar, the Cathar have been on a breeding frenzy, with each mated pair having at least eight kits. This was a known fact to her mother.

 

“Mom,” Boudica ran a hand through her auburn hair. “I told you I don’t want to get married and you agreed you’d stop pushing.”

 

What Boudica did not mention was she had threatened to marry the first Mandalorian she ever found attractive if her mother didn’t stop pushing the whole marriage-babies-housewife idea.

 

Maev frowned down at her daughter. “Yes, and your father made me promise not to find you a match until your last year at the academy.”

 

Boudica felt a stab of irritation. Even her father wanted her to get married? “Well, I’m not in my last year at the academy, am I? The answer to that is ‘no’ by the way.” She held up a hand. “I get that deep down you and dad just want to see me happy but you two have other unmarried children! Artemisia, Joan, Trieu, Nakano, Khutulun, Xiahou, Cuauhtemoc, Owain, Llywelyn! You have nine other children than me. All unwed.” She mentally apologized to her siblings.

 

Maev placed a finger to her lips. “This is true.” Boudica’s tiny glimmer of hope was dashed when her mother shook her head. “But, we found the perfect match for you, dear.”

 

Boudica sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. “And what, pray tell, makes him perfect?”

Maev beamed at Boudica. “He’s Cathar.” Boudica thought ‘obviously’. “Obviously.” Her mother’s bell like laugh again. “He’s older than you, similar fur color.” That meant he had tawny red fur just like Boudica.

 

“How much older?” Boudica figured she might as well let her mother describe him properly before she said no.

 

“He’s currently twenty-nine.” Maev’s smile lost some of its luster.

 

Boudica rolled her eyes. Being an unmarried Cathar male so close to thirty? What a disgrace. It took everything in Boudica not to scoff at her mother’s old-fashioned ideas.

 

“Job?” Boudica liked older men, and she wouldn’t have minded the eight-year age difference, herself.

 

Her mother was quiet on the other end. Suspiciously quiet. Boudica narrowed her gaze. Her mother’s silence meant that his job was not what her mother viewed as appropriate.

 

“What’s his job, mother?” Boudica was thinking he was probably a smuggler or worked for the SIS.

 

“He’s in the military.” Maev blurted out, before a smile that was more pained than happy crossed her face. “But, he’s at a fort that allows spouses.”

 

Boudica just blinked at her mother.

 

Maev must’ve taken Boudica’s silence as permission to continue on the subject. “I’ve heard he’s a grump all around, bit bossy, but he cares for the men under his command and he’s never lost a soldier, so he’d make a great father! And he’s a lieutenant, fast tracked to become a captain.”

 

Boudica crossed her arms and stared, deadpanned, at her mother. Was her mother serious right now.

 

“Mom, you do realize that I’m also in the military and that if -and it’s a big-ass **_if_** \- we get married we might not be in the same unit? Or stationed in the same place? Or even in the same branch of the military?” Really, her mother’s lack of knowledge of how the Republic’s military ran was astounding considering she was married to a former sniper.

 

Maev made a shooing motion. “Yes, dear, but clearly you’re just going to the academy to gain life skills and discipline. You’re not going to make a career out of it.” Her mother’s laugh sounded again. “And, since you’re learning all about military life, you’ll be the perfect bride for a military career man.”

 

Boudica closed her eyes and counted to ten. To twenty. To one hundred before she felt calm enough to respond. “Mother, I am going to this academy because I want to join the military. And after I graduate, I will be the rank of a sergeant. And if you think I’m going to throw four years and an enlisted officer rank away just to get married and immediately knocked up then you are delusional. And I am done with this conversation. I do not want to hear any more about getting married and settling down because if I do, I will go and get a hysterectomy!” She was yelling by the end of her tirade and she couldn’t care who all heard her shouting at her mother.

 

“But Bou-,” Maev began, finally realizing she upset her daughter.

 

“No.” Boudica shook her head. “I love you. I will talk to you in two weeks. Tell my sisters, my brothers, and dad that I love them. But I am done with the marriage talks.” With that, Boudica reached over and ended the call. “Godsdamnit!” She kicked the rubbish bin across the room.

 

“Cadet Nomi, everything alright in here?” Drill Sergeant Tapper leaned against the doorway.

 

“Not really, sir.” Boudica felt defeated. More than defeated. She felt useless.

 

Drill Sergeant Tapper bobbed his head from side to side. “Come here, I got a special assignment just for you.”

 

Boudica perked up at that. She loved special assignments, they always tested her skills. “Really?”

 

Drill Sergeant Tapper nodded, rolling his eyes at her eagerness. “Yeah, right up your alley. Loads of explosion involved. Head down to First Lieutenant Adnerson’s office, tell  him I sent you.”

 

Boudica saluted with a smile pasted across her face. Nothing like joining First Lieutenant Adnerson in blowing things up.

 

 

#

 

Boudica heard her datapad ding but soundly ignored it. Ever since her explosive conversation with her mother, her entire family had been sending her messages. Some admonishing, Artemisia and Joan, telling Boudica off, that their mother was just trying to see that she was happy. Some giving her a long distance high five, Nakano and Khutulun. And the rest just sending videos of them laughing. Owain’s vid was him laughing in a bar with his friends.

 

Her datapad dinged again. Sighing, she grabbed the datapad to check who the message was from. She felt her brows raise as she saw it was from her father.

 

 

**Your mother means well. She’s just trying to see her children wed in order. Since you’re the oldest -and yes, I realize you’re only five minutes older than Cuauhtemoc - you’re her first victim. I think I’ve convinced her to try Artemisia and Joan first though.**

**Also, his name is Aric Jorgan. But only if you’re interested. He went to the same academy as you according to your aunt -whose daughter Bernica is co-workers with his cousin.**

**Don’t know about you, but I’d look up his school records.**

**Love you.**

 

 

And just like that, Boudica couldn’t be angry anymore.

 

“Of course, you actually give me helpful information.” She muttered to herself. “What kind of name is Aric Jorgan?” Boudica snorted.

 

“You say something, Bou?” Sergeant Aims, a pleasant thirty-five-year-old Mirialan female, asked.

 

“Remarking upon an email my father sent me, sir.” Boudica held up her datapad.

 

“Huh.” Sergeant Aims took Boudica’s datapad. “Aric Jorgan?” She tapped the datapad against her thigh. “I remember him. I had just gotten my post when he started at the academy.”

 

“You mean you remember him out of all your students?” Boudica felt impressed.

 

Sergeant Aims laughed. “It’s hard not to remember the only Cathar in his year. He was a damn fine shot too. Sniper after he graduated if I remember correctly. On the surly side but everybody agreed that was because he was annoyed that he was the only one that cared about his fellow soldiers and went out of his way to plan missions that saved the most lives. Damn fine soldier.” She handed Boudica the datapad back.

 

Boudica looked at her father’s email. Sergeant Aims said Aric Jorgan was a damn fine soldier. And he was a sniper. Maybe Boudica would look him up. Once she got back to the academy that is.

 

 

#

 

 

Aric looked at the email his mother sent him. They had found him a suitable match. Scoffing he opened the attached file. Suitable match. Yeah, right.

 

“Eight years younger than me, huh?” His parents must be getting desperate if they picked somebody that much younger than him. Or, it could be all the female Cathar closer his age was already married. “Boudica Nomi.” He read over her stats, as he called them, quickly, not really focusing on one thing. She was enrolled in the same military academy he attended, the oldest of ten children. “Please, tell me there’s a picture.” His parents for some reason thought he needed visual stimulation when it came to picking a wife. He scrolled all the way to the bottom of the email, and sure enough, there was a picture attached. Three pictures, actually.

 

Rolling his eyes, he clicked on the first picture, waiting for the visual. It wasn’t that all the women his family picked were ugly, Aric had never saw a Cathar woman that was ugly, it was they were never his type. They all tended to look like his mother or his aunts or his sisters, short, round, yellow eyes, white fur. And Aric did not find any of those traits attractive.

 

Finally, the picture finished downloading and he was greeted with the most beautiful female he had ever seen. Auburn hair, tawny red fur, red stripes, orange red eyes. She was red on red on red. Boudica Nomi looked fantastic in her cadet fatigues, smiling at the camera.

 

He swiped to the next picture. It was a picture of her with her litter mates. Cuauhtemoc, Khutulun, and Owain. It looked like a birthday celebration since they were all wearing party hats, holding pieces of cake, and wearing icing and cake caked in their fur. All the siblings were some shade of red, only the eye color was different. In the picture, Boudica wasn’t even looking at the camera, she was too busy rubbing icing on one of her brothers’ faces. Aric wished he knew what her laugh sounded like.

 

He swiped to the third picture and decided whoever picked the pictures hated him. Boudica was at the beach, again surrounded by her siblings, all nine of them. They must’ve been playing beach volleyball because Boudica was holding a ball to her side as she grinned at the camera. She was also wearing a white bikini that showed off her curves and her very toned body.

 

Aric looked at the date stamps on the bottom of each image. The bikini picture was only four months old.

 

“Fuck you, Brad.” Aric knew that his litter mate Brad had picked the pictures. He just knew his brother.

 

Aric went between all three pictures as he thought over the little bit of information he knew, that was when he saw that there was a vid included.

 

Arching a brow, Aric pressed play.

 

The vid was of Boudica talking to one of her brothers.

 

 

_“Owain, get the fucking camera out my face before I break yours.” Boudica laughed, swiping playfully at her brother._

_“First of all, it’s not in your face, it’s in my hand.” Owain stated._

_“Technicality.” Boudica interrupted with a wink and a pointed finger at her brother._

_“True!” Owain pointed right back. “And secondly, I have to ask you a really important question and the answer needs to be recorded. For posterity reasons.”_

_Boudica laughed. “Of course. And not so you can embarrass me later in life?”_

_“Rude! I would never! The scandal!” Owain didn’t finish his mock outraged sentence before Boudica cuffed the side of his head._

_“Ask your question, you weirdo.” Boudica shook her head._

_“If it came down between sacrificing yourself or dooming the Republic, which would you save?” Owain asked._

_Boudica blinked up at her brother. “What kind of question is that?”_

_“An important one!” Owain shouted._

_Boudica flinched and punched her brother in the arm. “Your voice echoes in this room, dumbass.”_

_“Ow! Sorry, sorry!” Owain waved his hand in a placating manner. “But answer the question.”_

_“It’s an easy answer.” Boudica shrugged. “I’d sacrifice myself.”_

_“But you’d die.” Owain stated._

_“Yeah, that’s what sacrificing means.” Boudica frowned at her brother. “Honestly, how are you even a doctor if you don’t know what that means?”_

_“Why is that your answer?” Owain’s voice no longer held its joking quality._

_Boudica looked dead at the camera. “Because the Republic is more important than just one person.”_

 

 

The video cut out.

 

Aric just stared. Her words playing through his head. She’d sacrifice herself to save the Republic. And that’s when he knew. Boudica Nomi was perfect. She was perfect for him.

 

Which lead to another problem. She would never waste her military education. She would join the military and be damn good at it.

 

So, despite Boudica being the perfect woman for Aric Jorgan, they could never be together. Because to them, the Republic, military life came first.

 

 

#

 

 

Boudica frowned at the old academy photo of Aric Jorgan. He was twenty in this picture, so the picture was nine years old. But Aric Jorgan was the most attractive man she had ever seen. Tawny red fur, pumpkin orange iris in a lime green sclera, not too muscular, lean but with broad shoulders, stern face.

 

She glanced at all the information she had dug up on the man. He was first in his classes, like her. And he had decided on becoming a sniper. Snatched up for the Deadeyes before he graduated.

 

She read over the title of his senior thesis. For One Instead of Many. It talked about how sometimes one person’s self-sacrifice could save an entire nation or galaxy.

 

Aric Jorgan was perfect for her. But it was also not meant to be. Aric was a career military man just like she planned on being a career military woman.  

 

“Fuck.” Boudica whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Aric checked his chrono for the fifth time in thirty minutes. Havoc’s newest sergeant was supposed to have walked into the Command Center forty-five minutes ago. The sergeant was late.

 

#

 

Boudica decided she hated Ord Mantell. And the separatists. Blowing up her transport with illegal missiles. Rude. She had to fight her way to the fort and now she was being commandeered by another sergeant.

 

“Do we have any suspects?” Boudica asked, taking notes on her datapad.

 

“Sleepy head didn’t get a good look, but he saw a Cathar.” Sergeant Hurd rolled his eyes. “Cathar are a cat-like alien race.”

 

Boudica blinked several times, then remembered she was wearing a helmet that covered her entire face. “Right, Cathar. Cat-like species.” Her fist clenched, it was not appropriate to punch somebody on her first day.

 

“Yeah, you’ll probably find her in the refugee camp.” Sergeant Hurd jerked his thumb in a general direction.

 

“I’ll see if I can locate those med-packs.” Boudica put away her datapad and continued to the Command Center.

 

#

 

Boudica did not like how her new squadmates smelled. Maybe it was because they all smelled nervous? Maybe it was because she was in Heat and she could smell better than usual? It didn’t matter. Her new squadmates stank.

 

“I have one more introduction to make,” Tavus lead Boudica away from her new squad, gesturing to a Cathar male approaching. “Lieutenant Aric Jorgan, our liaison, since we’re all on personal missions looking for the bomb. Lieutenant Jorgan, this is Sergeant Nomi.”

 

Well, Boudica blinked, this was interesting. “Lieutenant Jorgan.” She saluted.

 

“Sergeant Nomi.” Fuck. Aric was trying not to breath even as recognition hit, Boudica’s scent almost bowled him over.

 

Sergeant Boudica Nomi, the perfect match for him was here, in front of him and in Heat.


	3. Chapter 3

Aric wasn’t sure how much he could take. Boudica Nomi was perfection. Utter and sheer perfection.

 

Something had to give.

 

#

 

Boudica wasn’t sure how much more she could take. Aric Jorgan was like a wet dream made real.

 

Something would have to give.

 

#

 

“Sergeant Nomi, might I speak to you? In private?” One of Aric’s eyes was twitching.

 

“Of course, Lieutenant Jorgan.” Boudica felt her fur raise on end, a private conversation with Aric Jorgan could go either very well or very wrong, there would be no in-between.

 

But what defined very well or very wrong? She wondered as she followed Aric to his office.

 

Boudica arched a brow as Aric ushered her in, closing and locking the door.

 

“Sergeant Nomi,” Aric pinched the bridge of his nose. “May I call you Bou?” He’d heard several soldiers calling her that.

 

Boudica nodded. “Of course, sir. You may call me whatever you want.”

 

Aric did a double take, eyes narrowed, unsure of her meaning. “Yes, Bou, do you know why I asked to speak to you?”

 

Boudica nodded. “I’m in Heat and you’re responding.” She crossed her arms and leaned against his desk, feigning disinterest in the conversation, while her body was hyper aware of every move Aric made.

 

“Yes.” Aric never lied and he wasn’t about to. “Don’t you think it was a terrible idea to come to a planet with such a large Cathar presence while in Heat?”

 

Boudica tilted her head to the side. “Don’t you think it was a terrible idea to get me alone in a small enclosed room when you’re responding to my being in Heat?”

 

The conversation was going a lot more civilly than other similar conversations.

 

Aric took an involuntary step forward, boxing Boudica against the desk. His hands gripped the edge of the desk on either side of her hips, a snarl curling his lip. At her responding growl, he lowered his head to her neck. Warm honey, cinnamon, chai. All his favorite scents. All wafting from her red fur.

 

Boudica closed her eyes, arching her neck, taking in Aric’s scent just as much as he was taking in hers. Maple, vanilla, pecans. All her favorites scents. All wafting from his red fur.

 

Aric could feel his mouth salivating, his need to bite her, claim her. She was so perfect, even her scent was perfect.

 

Boudica wanted too much to bite Aric, to let him claim her, to claim him. But that was just the pheromones talking. Her reaction, his reaction. There was no way he would respect her and would eventually come to hate her if she let them mate now.

 

“I have a mission to complete, Aric.” Boudica wanted too much to press his mouth against her neck.

 

Aric knew what she was doing. She was saving them both from a possible unwanted relationship. Sure, there was attraction, always had been on his part ever since he saw her picture, and he respected her split-second decisions while out in the field, but this moment was purely pheromone-controlled hormones.

 

“Of course.” Aric backed away, turning away.

 

Boudica walked past Aric, touching his inner elbow, a message, an apology.

 

Wordlessly, she left.

 

Aric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck.”

 

#

 

“Sergeant! Sergeant!” Private Farn frantically motioned Boudica over to him.

 

“Farn, honey, calm down, you literally reek of desperation.” Boudica’s motherly instincts kicked in when she met Private Farn. “Breathe, tell me what’s wrong.” She began petting his head, she couldn’t help it, she went all motherly when faced with such an adorable kid.

 

Private Farn nodded, trying to calm his breathing, relaxing at Boudica’s ministrations, something about her reminded him of home. “It’s my CO, Lieutenant Virk.”

 

#

 

Aric blinked, trying to dispel the image of Boudica petting Private Farn. True, she was petting him in a motherly fashion but why was Private Farn bringing out the mother in Boudica?

 

Not that it was any of his business. But seeing her mother a random soldier just reminded him of all his wishes and dreams.

 

#

 

“Before I go, I need to report a corruption. A Lieutenant Virk is running a bribery scheme with the men under his command.” Boudica admitted with a quick glance at Aric.

 

“Virk, he’s a shoddy officer but I’ve never heard any complaints about him.” Aric now remembered that Virk was Private Farn’s CO. So, that’s why Boudica was mothering the private. Private Farn saw Boudica as mother material. Aric stamped down how attractive that thought was.

 

“Lieutenant Jorgan and I will take care of this, Sergeant Nomi.” Tavus said. “Get to Mannett Point.”

 

Boudica saluted Aric and Tavus in turn before leaving. Aric watched her go, his opinion that she was sheer perfection solidifying in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Boudica paced the small shuttle as it headed toward Carrick Station. Back and forth, back and forth. It had been four days since she had been betrayed by her fellow Havoc members and she was not taking it well.

 

#

 

Aric watched silently as his newest CO Lieutenant Boudica Nomi paced the small confines of the shuttle’s common room. The angry way she paced, as if she was poised to attack at any provocation spoke to him. Only, he had learned long ago that an angry pacing Cathar made others nervous.

 

“Can’t say I like the circumstances, but it’s an honor to be here, sir.” Aric spoke up. And it was an honor, from what he’s seen of Boudica Nomi, she was an excellent soldier, if borderline too practical.

 

His comment had the desired effect. Boudica stopped pacing, her head snapping towards Aric, eyes immediately locking with his. Perfect predator indeed.

 

“I realize the circumstances were shitty, but I’m glad you’re with me.” Boudica smiled slightly. She knew what he was doing, using conversation to call her down, pull her back to the present.

 

Aric inclined his head. He had calmed her down with mere words, for some reason that pleased him. Usually when a Cathar was in a rage, it took something physical to calm them down. Something about his ability to calm her with words niggled at his memories, but he couldn’t draw it to the forefront. Aric guessed it really didn’t matter.

 

#

 

Boudica listened to Aric talk about his time with the Deadeyes. She remembered that much from his file. But hearing him describe it first hand was better than reading a boring file.

 

“I look forward to seeing what you can do, Jorgan.” She spoke honestly, really looking forward to seeing how Aric handled himself in the field.

 

“You won’t be disappointed.” Aric’s eyes flashed strangely.

 

“I know I won’t.” Boudica didn’t realize her eyes flashed in response.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Boudica glared at Krel’s body. Another traitor in a line of traitors.

 

Wraith. Tavus. Fuse. Needles. Gearbox.

 

A black mark on her career even if she did get promoted because she stayed.

 

And now being ordered to murder innocents.

 

“I’m not murdering those people.” Boudica said, eyes glinting in indignation.

 

She turned amber eyes towards Aric, giving her subordinate a once-over. If he thought she was a murderer then maybe she was glad she turned down the marriage contract.

 

Scoffing at her errant thoughts, she stalked away. Time to take care of some possible cyborgs.

 

#

 

Aric listened through the closed door as General Garza gave a massive dressing down to Boudica on how his fellow Cathar handled Krel’s cyborgs. Due to his superior hearing he could hear the entire conversation.

 

Garza’s secretary kept smiling nervously at him. Aric couldn’t decide if the other man was smiling that way because of the situation or if Aric’s brooding face made him nervous.

 

“Were you influenced by Sergeant Jorgan?” Aric heard Garza ask. “He’s older, you admire him. Your senior thesis was an expansion, a more in-depth exploration of his ideas. You even stated in your,” here was a pause, Aric assumed Garza was reading from something, “exit essay about figures you admire that you ‘admired and respected Cadet Aric Jorgan’s fervor about his beliefs.’”

 

“I also mentioned my father.” Boudica replied.

 

A pregnant pause before Garza spoke again. “Did he or did he not influence your decision to spare the possible cyborgs?”

 

“No, Sergeant Jorgan did not influence me. It was my idea and my idea alone.” There was steel in Boudica’s voice, a sureness, a dominance.

 

Again, the tense silence and Aric wished he could be the room to see both women’s facial expressions, to scent the air but he wasn’t; he could only hear their conversation through the door.

 

“Very well, Lieutenant.” Garza said. “You and Sergeant Jorgan are dismissed until the morning.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Boudica replied.

 

The next thing Aric knew, the door to Garza’s office opened and Boudica walked out.

 

“We are dismissed until tomorrow, Jorgan.” Boudica sounded like a droid. “Let’s head to the dorms to get some shut eye.”

 

“Yes, boss.” Aric saluted Garza before trailing after Boudica.

 

The taxi ride to the dorms was awkward. How did Aric explain he overheard everything?

 

#

 

After getting their room assignments, same floor separate rooms, the two members of Havoc headed towards their berths.

 

“Boss,” Aric paused outside his room, keycard in hand.

 

Boudica paused outside her room, her door open, hands on the door jamb, head tilted towards him but not facing him.

 

Aric tried to think of something to say.

 

“Good night, Sergeant.” Boudica said when Aric couldn’t think of anything to say.

 

“Good night, sir.” Aric replied lamely.


	6. Chapter 6

“Nobody could have predicted it, sir.” Boudica’s voice rang out in the small courtroom, once again filled with sureness, dominance. She wasn’t wrong.

 

The three senators presiding over the hearing all frowned at her.

 

Aric could only stare as the voices in the courtroom went from clear to a muffled roar. Shock, that was the only way he could describe his feelings. Aric Jorgan was in shock.

 

Once again, Boudica Nomi defended him.

 

Aric wasn’t entirely certain he deserved it.

 

#

 

Boudica tried not to study Aric Jorgan during their mission. She knew he heard her conversation with Garza after the Krel incident. Aric was also in the courtroom for the unofficial hearing.

 

Boudica wouldn’t be surprised if Aric was shocked by her defense of him. Aric Jorgan had done nothing wrong. He was an exemplary officer and soldier. And the way the Brass kept trying to find ways to screw him over, to blacken his record, find a way to dishonorably discharge him was disgusting. Absolutely, unequivocally disgusting. Boudica was not going to stand by and watch another man go through what her father went through.

 

“When you have time, I’d like to talk to you.” Aric said.

 

“Of course.” Boudica inclined her head.

 

#

 

“You wanted to talk to me.” Boudica leaned against the door jamb of her brand-new ship’s armory.

 

“Yes.” Aric finished tallying the grenades before turning to look at her. Both were wearing fatigues and Aric found it interesting that they both seemed to favor the black and green fatigues over the other possible colors. “Reviewed your service record before the ZR-57 op, been meaning to discuss it with you.”

 

Boudica arched a brow, her amber eyes focusing fully on his face.

 

“You can kill Imperials, but a guerilla mentality won’t cut in the big time.” Aric hoped he wasn’t coming across as an unmitigated ass.

 

Boudica nodded. “Agreed. I’ll work on that. Thank you for your input.”

 

Aric blinked. This conversation was going a lot more pleasantly than he thought it would. He had an entire speech prepared. “Tavus is a tough act to follow. You think you’re up to it?”

 

“I wouldn’t be leading Havoc Squad if I didn’t.” Boudica answered.

 

“Good answer.” Aric caught himself muttering. “You got confidence and plenty of raw talent. Maybe you’ll pull this off.”

 

She smiled slightly. “A commander is only as good as her subordinates.” Boudica pushed herself away from the door jamb. “Anyway, get me those numbers once you’re finished tallying. I got an order form waiting.” She walked out of sight. “Oh,” she leaned back, poking her head into the room, “send me a list of your preferred rations. I’m stocking up. Thank you.” With that, she left.

 

Aric heard her footsteps retreating towards the cargo hold where the practice room was also set up.

 

Heaving a sigh of relief, Aric rubbed the back of his head. “That went a lot better than I could’ve hoped.”


	7. Chapter 7

Boudica was pacing again. No matter how many times she tried to stop herself she always found herself pacing. Again and again. Back and forth, back and forth.

 

#

 

Boudica was pacing again. Aric had never witnessed a Cathar pace as much as Boudica Nomi did.

 

#

 

There was the strange silence again. It stretched and morphed into tense but not an awkward sort of tense. It was as if the silence expected Boudica and Aric to preform, an audience waiting for the actors to continue the play.

 

“Would you care to spar with me?” Boudica’s voice broke the bubble that was around them. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a person to spar with.”

 

Aric bowed. “Sparring would be good, yes.”

 

Boudica nodded and motioned for Aric to follow her.

 

#

 

Aric had never sparred with another Cathar before, back in his academy he had been the only Cathar in his class and the instructors had informed him that he might never spar with a fellow Cathar, so he needed to learn how to spar with other sentient life forms. Growing up, Aric only had his littermates for any semblance of fighting or sparring.

 

“Hand to hand or staves?” Aric asked, looking over the weapons’ rack.

 

“Hand to hand.” Boudica announced, divesting herself of her shoes.

 

Aric hummed in agreement; the staves all look as if they’d break at the slightest provocation.

 

He and Boudica circled each other on the mat. Aric was taller and stronger but Boudica was smaller, more agile as their species demanded.

 

“Ready?” Boudica inquired.

 

“When you are.” Aric jerked his head once.

 

A smile spread across her features before she launched herself at him.

 

Her launch was a thing of beauty and Aric couldn’t help but admire it even as he ducked so she flew over his head. He turned quickly to block the kick he knew was coming.

 

His hand wrapped around her ankle, throwing her back. Boudica back flipped out of the throw, landing perfectly on her feet.

 

Once again, circling each other. This time, Aric feinted to her left, aiming a hit to her head while his right hand aimed for her middle. Boudica snatched his wrist, twirling away from the hit, kicking the back of his right leg causing him to stumble. She used that moment to tackle him to the floor.

 

Before hitting the floor face first, Aric twisted his body, turning so that he was face to face with her while simultaneously making it to where she landed on her back, pinned to the floor.

 

“It usually takes my opponents longer to pin me.” She panted, excitement shining in her amber eyes.

 

“I’ve usually pinned my opponents faster than this.” Aric could hear his breath whistling past his lips. He hadn’t had a proper hand to hand match in months due to how quickly he won.

 

Boudica bared her teeth in happiness.

 

Their match had lasted a total of ten minutes.

 

“Master, lunch is prepared.” Seetwo intoned from the doorway.

 

Huffing, Aric clambered off Boudica, letting her sit up.

 

“Thank you, Seetwo.” She sounded happy, turning flashing eyes back to him, she asked, “would you like to spar again after lunch?”

 

“Yes.” Aric answered simply.


	8. Chapter 8

Boudica woke to the sound of her personal holo ringing.

 

“Hello?” Groggily she barely registered who was calling her, only wanting the call over so she could go back to sleep.

 

“Hey, Bou.” It was her littermate Owain.

 

“What do you want?” Boudica wasn’t in the mood for her brother’s inane early morning chatter, she covered her head with her pillow, hoping the object could block out her brother’s voice.

 

“Yeah, so. Mom knows.” Owain only had a great bedside manner when it came to his patients. When it came to his siblings his bedside manner was lacking.

 

“What?” Boudica ripped the pillow from her head.

 

“She knows about who your subordinate is.” Owain’s face was a study in varying degrees of pity.

 

“Who told?” She really hoped it was an accident their mother found out.

 

Owain sighed, she was not about to like his answer. “Artemisia.”

 

Boudica cursed long in Catharese. “That bitch.”

 

Owain could only nod.

 

“How long has she known?” Eyes flashing, Boudica was going to hunt down her sister and punch Artemisia in the face.

 

“Two days.” Owain flinched as the full force of Boudica’s ire was directed solely at him. “I didn’t find out until Nakano called me yesterday. And she didn’t find out until five minutes before she called me when she got it out of Mom. Mom was acting smug. You know how she is when she schemes.”

 

Boudica closed her eyes. This was not how she wanted to be awakened. “When is Mother planning on calling me?”

 

“What time is it there?” Owain looked at his chrono. “You’re over Coruscant right?” Boudica nodded, already exhausted and irritated before the call even happened. “I’d say you have about three hours before mommy dearest calls.”

 

Boudica let out another string of curses. “Thanks, Owain. I owe you one.”

 

Owain shook his head. “As the last two unmarried ones, we gotta look out for each other, sis.”

 

Boudica nodded and hung up after signing the Catharese phrase ‘I love you’. Owain signed it back as his image flickered out.

 

“Fucking stars, Artemisia you traitorous wench.” Boudica was going to punch her sister in the face repeatedly.

 

#

 

Aric woke up to the sound of angry grunting coming from the workout room. He ignored it in favor of checking his datapad for messages.

 

Arching a brow, he noticed he had a message from Brad. Strange, Brad never directly emailed him. Unless….

 

Aric quickly read the message.

 

“Fuck!” Aric hissed, scrambling up from his bunk and running to the workout room.

 

Panting, he watched as Boudica, still in her sleep clothes, hacked and slashed at a pell.

 

“Your family find out too?” Boudica growled when she scented him.

 

Aric nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Boudica paused, turning to look at him.

 

Neither said anything, just gazed at each other. Their families knew they were working together.


	9. Chapter 9

It was beginning to feel as if Boudica’s only hobby was pacing.

 

“Sir,” Boudica was making Aric crossed eyed. “Sir!” It had been four hours since both had woken up to the news of their parents knowing they were working together. “BOU!” He finally shouted.

 

“Yes?” Boudica rounded on him, her eyes flashing wildly.

 

Aric realized this is what Boudica Nomi looked like when panicking.

 

“Would you care for some sparring?” Physical activity always calmed him down.

 

They were waiting for permission to head towards Port Raga. Apparently, Garza wanted everything to do with Havoc massively a secret, Boudica and Aric weren’t even wearing Havoc insignias on their official armor.

 

“I don’t think sparring would be a good idea right now, Jorgan. But thank you for the offer.” Boudica flashed a quick smile.

 

Aric felt it was more a baring of teeth. “Why wouldn’t it be a good idea? We’re both pissed, it’s a good way to let off steam. All physical activity is.”

 

Again, Boudica studied him. Aric often had no idea what she was thinking when she looked at him in that way.

 

“Once again, you make an excellent point. Lead the way, Jorgan.” Boudica gestured for Aric to proceed her.

 

#

 

Something was off about the way Boudica sparred today.

 

“Sir, are you pulling your punches?” Aric blocked yet another poorly aimed punch to the face.

 

Letting out what could only be described as a disgusted yowl, Boudica broke Aric’s hold, backing flipping away.

 

“Apologies, Jorgan.” She picked up a towel, tossing the other one to Aric. “My mind is elsewhere, I’m afraid.”

 

Aric scoffed. “Yeah, I know. That’s why we’re working it out. And you’re pulling your punches. Don’t.”

 

Boudica cocked her head to the side and stared at him the same way she stared at him during their missions on Coruscant. 

 

“Fine.” Boudica threw the towel on the ground. “I won’t pull my punches.”

 

She could’ve sworn she saw him smirk and excitement flash in his eyes.

 

“Good.” Aric couldn’t help the flash of excitement in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week. A week since Owain had woken Boudica up with horrible news. And nothing.

 

Nothing at all.

 

There would be moments when Boudica and Aric glanced at each other, in perfect understanding. Both were panicking.

 

Their mothers’ silence worrisome. The fear of the machinations their mothers could accomplish in secret.

 

Still, they had a job to do. 

 

Port Raga went off without a hitch. Senator Krasul was saved. Wraith got away but the Senator’s support would be better in the long run.

 

#

 

Boudica wished that she could block out the stench that was Taris.

 

“Ugh.” She gagged. She could smell it even in a building.

 

Aric shared a commiserating look. She smiled painfully at him. His returning smile was a grimace.

 

“Do you think they sell nose plugs here?” Boudica asked.

 

“Fuck, I hope so.” Aric sounded like he wasn’t doing much better on the vomiting reflex.

 

#

 

Boudica would admit that while her nerves were stretched thin and the smell was making her sick, she only snapped once during the entire conversation with Gaff. She was proud of herself for being so restrained. That man’s attitude would test even her father’s patience.

 

“I came here for intel, not arguments people!” Boudica snapped.

 

She could’ve sworn she heard Aric grunt in agreement. 

 

Sergeant Dorne looked contrite before inclining her head.

 

Colonel Gaff just bristled more. Boudica wondered if his hair would stand on end if he got angry or annoyed enough. Boudica was of the current mood to try and needle the man needlessly. 

 

Seriously, the constant stink of Taris was making her into a petty person. How could the Cathar settlers stand to live here?

 

Gaff snorted and walked away after some banthashit answer about how there was nothing Boudica was looking for on Taris.

 

Boudica felt her eye twitching. 

 

_Yeah, like Garza would send us here if there wasn’t some clue._ She thought. 

 

Sergeant Dorne smiled regretfully.

 

“You were saying, Sergeant?” Boudica was getting a good impression of Sergeant Dorne.

 

Sergeant Dorne nodded before launching in a detailed explanation of three missing patrols.

 

“I sent coordinates to your nav cuff.” Sergeant Dorne indicated.

 

“Thank you, Sergeant.” Boudica deigned to smile, a true smile, only mildly marred by the stench.

 

“Oh, and Lieutenant, the medical center sells nose plugs.” Sergeant offered.

 

“Thank you for the information.” Boudica and Aric exchanged pleased glances. 

 

Nose plugs, yes!

 

#

 

Boudica read the instructions on how to properly install the nose plugs. These were more complicated than the last pair she had bought and used. The last pair being when she was in the Outer Rim and on Cholgana*.

 

“She had an interesting accent.” Aric said conversationally.

 

“Hmm?” Boudica looked at the diagram that accompanied the instructions.

 

“Sergeant Dorne. Her accent. It was interesting.” He didn’t want to imply Dorne was Imperial.

 

Boudica glanced up at him. “Her world might’ve been liberated in the last war.” She shrugged. “Or, she made the wonderful decision to defect and join us. Either way, she was the only one that’s willing to help.”

 

Aric made a noise of agreement. “Need me to do that?”

 

“Please.” Boudica placed the package in Aric’s hand. “The last ones I used weren’t this complicated.”

 

“The fact that the instructions are written wrong doesn’t help.” Aric tilted Boudica’s face back, he noted how soft her fur was. “I used these on my last mission with the Deadeyes. Only reason I know how to work them. Why the military uses a different brand than the Academy I will never know.”

 

“I noticed they were different.” Boudica closed her eyes, trying to memorize the feel of Aric’s fingers on her face. “I thought I was imagining things.”

 

“No, sir, not imagining.” Aric placed the first plug in Boudica’s nostril. He couldn’t help noticing that her nose was what he would call cute.

 

“Good.” Boudica swallowed and opened her eyes, using Aric’s distraction to study his face.

 

He was more attractive now at thirty than he was twenty. It truly was unfair that they weren’t meant to be.

 

“Done.” Aric smiled at her, reluctantly taking his hands away from her face.

 

She took a tentative sniff. “Oh! So much better!”

 

They shared a small smile.

 

The moment stretched, charging as they continued staring at each other, a med-droid shuffling into the lobby broke their eye contact and whatever charge had been built dissipated. Neither could stop the pang of disappointment although they couldn’t pinpoint where that feeling came from. Nor why it happened.

 

“On with the mission.” Boudica stood, grabbing her helmet.

 

Aric said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The planet the nexu are native to.


	11. Chapter 11

Taris was the worst planet in the entire galaxy. Boudica loathed it. Aric hated it. 

 

“Rakghouls!” Boudica hissed, running past Aric in the opposite direction.

 

Aric turned without question and began running after her.

 

All the two of them had been doing, it seemed, was killing rakghouls, not actually completing their mission.

 

Aric felt a hand on his arm before he was yanked sideways and into a random sewer. He caught the sight of Boudica’s arm as she slammed the grate down.

 

Heaving a sigh of annoyance, she fingered a plasma grenade. They had learned that the best way to deal with rakghouls was to run, get to a spot the monsters couldn’t reach them, then chunk grenades at the monstrosities until there was nothing left. It was lucky that the explosions didn’t attract more rakghouls. Aric and Boudica decided rakghouls were deaf and did everything by scent.

 

Soon Aric heard the screeching that was a pack of rakghouls. His eyes widened as he saw three red rakghouls.

 

“How in the actual fuck did you get these guys?” Aric asked grabbing onto the handles of the grate, making sure that the grate stayed closed - the red ones figured out how to open things, they were slightly smarter than the average rakghoul.

 

“I slipped.” Boudica said, mentally counting the amount of rakghouls. 

 

“You slipped?” Aric used his legs as a brace, the grate yanked open a fourth of an inch.

 

“There’s a shit ton of muck on this planet for some dumbass reason.” Boudica unbuckled the grenade bandolier, pulling the pins out of the grenades, shoving the bandolier into a waiting rakghoul’s mouth.

 

Aric grunted in effort of trying to keep an exceedingly massive rakghoul from tearing the grate from its hinges.

 

Another rakghoul noticed the bandolier of grenades and a fight erupted, drawing the attention away from the grate. Boudica took that time to tackle Aric to his back. One by one the grenades exploded, the sound of wet, thick meat hitting the grate, the concussive force pushed Boudica into Aric’s chest, causing both their breaths to whoosh out.

 

Aric recovered faster than she did. He yanked off his helmet taking in great gulps of air until the sound of Boudica choking reached his ears, panicking, Aric didn’t bother unclasping her helmet, he ripped the helmet off her head, the whine of the metal clasps as they tore in half.

 

Sitting up, Aric moved her arms, pulling her shoulders down and back, opening her chest up.

 

“Bou, breathe!” Aric directed her.

 

Boudica tried nodding, couldn’t. Why couldn’t she breathe? What was wrong with her? Her mouth worked like a fish out of water.

 

Aric did the only thing he could think of; he leaned in, yanked her chin down, opening her mouth, covering her now open mouth with his own and literally breathing air into her body, forcing air into her lungs. It was something he’d seen his father do to a drowning victim once. Taking a breath, he did it again until finally Boudica took in a massive breath.

 

Gasping, Boudica thankfully pulled in air, coughing when the air caught, not wanting to go into her lungs.

 

“Something’s wrong with my armor!” She rasped, beating on her chest.

 

Aric carefully but quickly turned her around to see a massive rakghoul claw lodged in a huge dent in her armor, he yanked it out, there was a hissing noise, and she started breathing fairly normally. Aric threw the claw over his shoulder and looked around to see what could have made such a massive dent. His eyes lighted on the grate, there was a huge chunk missing as it caved inward towards them.

 

“Looks like the grenades blew too close to the crate, caused a part to break, hitting your back, denting your armor right before a rakghoul claw slammed into the dent.” He looked at her armor, it was more dented over the right shoulder, the claw went in just at the tip of the shoulder blade. “It hit the floatation layer in your armor, causing it to expand due to impact but where normally a hole would cause all the air to drain quickly, the claw stoppered it.”

 

Boudica nodded, coughed one last time before her breath was finally back to normal. “Thank you, Jorgan.”

 

Aric reached out to wipe the tears off her cheeks. “You’re welcome, boss.”

 

The two sat in silence. 

 

“I think that’s enough for the day.” Boudica offered after a while, her throat raw from coughing. “Let’s set up camp.”

 

Aric nodded. “I saw an abandoned farmhouse a mile back.”

 

“Lead the way.” Boudica picked up her broken helmet and waited for Aric to open the sewer grate.

 

#

 

The next day, her armor having been repaired as best as possible, her helmet boasting makeshift clasps, Boudica trudged over and through -literally- Taris, Aric not too far off.

 

She worried about the moment the day before. She panicked. She never panicked that way. It had to be all the stress; it was finally catching up to her. She’d had the breath knocked out of her numerous times in her life, never panicked as much as the day before though.

 

Boudica was thankful Aric knew what he was doing. She’d seen it done before of course. When the air is knocked out of you and you’re panicking sometimes it was better if somebody reminded your body what to do.

 

Still, the point stood, the panic shouldn’t have been that extreme.

 

“Jorgan,” her voice crackled over the broken and ill repaired comm.

 

“Yeah, boss?” Aric’s voice was just as crackled.

 

“Do you know Teräs Käsi*?” She personally found the movements relaxing. She had stopped practicing while on Ord Mantell and hadn’t found time to take up the practice again.

 

“Kinda. I’ve seen it done.” He even had an ex that thought about trying it out only to become bored within the first minute and quit.

 

“Would you want to learn? I know how and I feel like it should be added to our training routine.” She explained.

 

He was silent, they covered probably another half a mile before he spoke again.  “I can see where the movement would be beneficial to us. I look forward to learning and adding it to our training regimen.” 

 

“Make it so.” Boudica smiled to herself, pleased that Aric wanted to learn Teräs Käsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a hand to hand martial arts invented by the Followers of Palawa. Invented specifically to fight against Jedi. Can be used to help make somebody hone their mind to where the Force doesn't work on them.
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ter%C3%A4s_K%C3%A4si/Legends


	12. Chapter 12

Needles wore his usual obsequious smirk, the one Boudica wanted to punch off his face.

 

“Sergeant, is that really you?” Needle’s smirk morphed into a leer, his eyes raking up and down Boudica’s body.

 

“It’s time to pay for what you’ve done, traitor.” Boudica was looking forward to killing Needles. There would be no arresting the creep. She hoped Aric had found his vantage point.

 

Needles opened his mouth to speak only for Aric shoot him in the shoulder.

 

“I see you’ve brought that pathetic worm all the way from Ord Mantell just to die along with you!” Needles hissed, pressing his hand against his bleeding shoulder, cybernetic eye darting around looking for Aric’s chosen sniper nest.

 

“I’m going to enjoy taking you down.” Boudica’s smile was feral.

 

Aric’s sniper rifle shot another bolt, taking out the rakghoul and nekghoul respectively, leaving only Needles alive. Three more shots rang out, this time the bolts hitting Needles’ knees and his other shoulder, he yelled as he fell to the floor.

 

Boudica was still smiling as she pulled out a grenade and pulling the pin before stuffing it in Needles’ mouth. 

 

“Goodbye, Needles.” She kicked him over the railing with both feet. Instead of falling on her back, she did a backflip before rolling to get away from the grenade’s blast radius.

 

The grenade went off, the sounds of wet meat hitting stone.

 

She stood, calmly walking over to the edge to peer down at the mess that used to be Needles.

 

“A grenade?” Aric asked, approaching her.

 

“His knees?” She glanced at him.

 

He shrugged. “Didn’t want him running.”

 

Boudica snorted. “I wanted no doubt of his death.”

 

“A grenade would do that.” Aric was smirking.

 

They shared a smile, the strange charge back in the air.

 

A wet piece of meat sliding off the railing and hitting the floor below caused the moment to end.

 

“Great headshots with the rakghoul and nekghoul.” Boudica coughed to cover her embarrassment.

 

“Thank you, sir.” Aric chose a spot over her shoulder to stare at.

 

“Oh, what’s that?” Boudica noticed a large container of sickly green liquid.

 

She walked over to examine it, Aric following behind.

 

“Looks like more samples of Needles’ weaponized rakghoul disease.” His hand reached out to tap the glass before thinking better of it. “What should we do with them?”

 

Frowning, she chewed her bottom lip. On the one hand, she wanted to destroy the entire lot. On the other hand, if it turned people into rakghouls then it could possibly be reverse engineered to cure rakghoul disease.

 

“The general will want these samples.” Boudica was sure of it. 

 

“Just be careful with those things.” Aric cautioned.

 

Boudica nodded. Pocketing some samples, she rigged the rest to blow up. “Don’t want anybody else to have this research.”

 

Aric silently agreed. “I’d say it’s about time we get out of here, Lieutenant. I’ll follow your lead.”

 

Boudica did a double take. Aric following her lead? He must approve of her decision with the rakghoul disease. She had learned in the short time they had been working together that when Aric approved of a decision she made, he always said he’d follow her lead.

 

“Let’s get back to base.” Securing the vials, she acknowledged him.

 

The trip back to the base was spent by the two studying each other without the other being aware.

 

#

 

“Lieutenant Nomi,” Garza smiled one of her rare smiles, “I assume Sergeant Dorne took the news well?”

 

“Sergeant Dorne is honored to be in Havoc Squad.” Boudica rather liked Dorne and was glad that Havoc got such a great medic that seemed to know about Cathar anatomy. The nose-plug suggestion sold Boudica on the inclusion of the medic.

 

“Excellent. We’ll have the squad fully restaffed in no time.” Garza nodded before pulling out her datapad. “One other detail: were you able to retrieve a sample of the weaponized rakghoul disease that Needles was developing?”

 

“Got it right here.” She vaguely wondered if the Republic would ever actually use it.

 

“Excellent!” Garza’s smile widened. “Just leave it in the secured case beneath the holocommunicator, I’ll see that it reaches Research Division.” She typed something on her datapad. “That’s all for now, Lieutenant. Congratulations once again. Garza out.” Her image blinked out.

 

Boudica stood staring at nothing for a few seconds before shrugging and going to change. She had a workout date with Aric. Or not, really a date date, more of a previously agreed upon allotted time they’d get together and work out. 

 

Yeah, totally not a date.

 

Although, she couldn’t quite stop herself from trying to look a little cute in her workout clothes or spending a few extra minutes of styling her mane to compliment her face without being a boring regulation bun.

 

#

 

Aric anxiously awaited Boudica in the ship’s workout room. They agreed upon working out together while still on Taris. She was going to start training him in Teräs Käsi. He would be lying if he didn’t admit he was excited. Probably more than he should be.

 

It wasn’t a date. It was training. Just an officer training her subordinate.

 

Even to Aric that sounded lame and rang untrue.

 

Aric thought back to the first time he ever laid eyes on Boudica, when his family sent her file as a match. He knew then she was perfect and then he saw her again on Ord Mantell and caught her scent.

 

No.

 

She was his commanding officer.

 

It was not a date.

 

That didn’t mean that he hadn’t spent a few extra minutes brushing his facial fur or making sure he didn’t still have the stink of Taris on him.

 

“Jorgan,” Boudica’s voice drew his gaze to the door where he noticed Elara standing beside her, “Dorne has elected to learn Teräs Käsi as well.” 

 

Aric thought he detected a hint of displeasure in her eyes but he couldn’t be sure. “Yes, makes sense. You did ask me to make it a squad wide training.” She hadn’t actually done that. She asked if he wanted to learn and he said yes but he didn’t want to hurt Dorne’s feelings.

 

Boudica tilted her head. “Yes, I did.”

 

“Is it hard to learn, sir?” Elara inquired.

 

“No. Although, have you ever had any type of martial arts training, Dorne?” Boudica asked as the two women entered the room properly.

 

Elara frowned. “Not really, no, sir.”

 

“Well, I hope you’re limber.” Boudica barked a laugh at Elara’s panicked face. “It’s a joke, Dorne.”

 

“Oh.” Elara didn’t understand how it was funny.

 

“Right, so you two watch me closely.” Boudica took position in front of her subordinates, moving her body into the first movement of Teräs Käsi.

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Bou,” Aric spoke her name softly.

 

“Yes?” Boudica turned with a smile. It might’ve been strange for Aric to use her name. It probably was, and against regulations and she was sure Elara could quote some regulation about impropriety or some such nonsense. But this was Aric, and he only ever used Boudica’s name for serious moments.

 

“Bad news.” Aric pulled her into the armory. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Elara, it was that this was a private subject between him and Boudica. “I just received a dispatch from Command. It’s my old sniper squad, the Deadeyes -they’ve been captured.”

 

Boudica’s heart broke for Aric. She had read up on his time in the Deadeyes -thanks to her match-making mother -and she knew how much Aric must’ve loved his fellow soldiers.

 

“What happened?” Boudica started rubbing his arms, comforting him.

 

“Happened during a routine officer hunt. Somehow the Imps got the drop on them, rounded up the entire unit.” He snarled. “Careless.”

 

Whether he was talking about himself or his old squad, Boudica didn’t know but she did know that his anger wasn’t at the men being captured for being bad, but for the fact that they were captured, and he didn’t know. He felt like he failed his friends.

“How long have the Deadeyes been in Imperial custody?” She traced patterns on the underside of his forearms, soothing circles, to calm him down. 

 

“Weeks.” Aric sighed and closed his eyes, his hands open and palms up as Boudica’s fingers traveled to his elbows, fingers delicately pressing on his pulse down to his wrists pressing on his pulse again before swirling about on his palms. “More than enough time to be marched in front of a firing squad.”

 

He opened his eyes. Worry. He was worried and self-admonishing.

 

Boudica purred at him, her fingers tracing circles on the palms of his hands.

 

“Look,” Aric searched her face. Her caring face. “Something about this doesn’t sit right with me.” He looked down at her hands, her fingers, shuddering as her claws came out, scratching over his skin. “The Deadeyes’ area of operation was on Nar Shaddaa. That’s Hutt territory, neutral ground. They shouldn’t have had any business operating there.”

 

Boudica frowned, he was correct. “You think there’s something more going on here?”

 

“Can’t say yet.” Aric met her gaze again. They stared at each other for an indiscernible amount of time before he said, “I need to know what happened to the Deadeyes and if they’re still alive.” She nodded. “Missions on Nar Shaddaa are usually green-lit by the SIS. With your permission, I’d like to meet with them, see what they know.”

 

Like Boudica would tell him no on this. “Sounds like a good place to start.” She smiled up at him. “Make it happen.”

 

“I’ll contact that agent we dealt with last time. The annoying one,” Aric growled a little, he had had to watch Jonas Balkar spend the entire mission on Nar Shaddaa flirting with Boudica, not that she flirted back but it was still irksome. “Balkar.” He growled the name too. “We’ll rendezvous at that dive he hangs out in. With any luck, he’ll have something for us.”

 

Aric took a step back, breaking off the physical contact with Boudica, having her so near, so caring, touching him, looking up at him with her red eyes was playing havoc with his senses. She was his commanding officer.

 

Boudica nodded, turning to leave before turning back, placing her hand gently on Aric’s face and saying, “We’ll find them Aric.”

 

Aric paused, trying to memorize the feel of her hand on his face.

 

Smiling up at him again, Boudica took her hand away, leaving the armory.

 

Aric watched her walk away, the sway of her hips, the swinging of her mane in its ponytail, the curve of her neck as she turned to speak to Elara.

 

No.

 

Aric shook his head. Boudica Nomi was his CO. It didn’t matter that they were perfect for each other.

 

Growling in frustration, Aric grabbed his holo. He had a call to make.


	14. Chapter 14

Tatooine was awful. The worst planet either Boudica or Aric had ever had the displeasure to be on.

 

“Dorne,” Boudica grabbed the m        edic’s attention, “is there a cream or a spray that helps with chafing caused by sand in my armor?”

 

Elara blinked as her mind mentally went over a list of everything that could be used to prevent chafing. “For Cathar particularly, no, sir,” she didn’t miss Boudica’s frown of disappointment, “but you could use the anti-itch powder Trandoshans use for planets such as Hoth. That would work just as well as any anti-chafing product.”

 

Boudica chirped in happiness, hand reaching out to pat Elara on the head. “Thanks, Dorne! Where is some?”

 

Elara rolled her eyes at her CO’s childlike happiness. “Here is some.” The medic reached into her medical bag, pulling out the powder. Elara had had a feeling that at some point either Boudica or Aric would ask about something to stop chafing. “There’s enough for both you and Sergeant Jorgan for the entirety of being planetside.”

 

Boudica flashed a pleased smile before turning and leaving the room that Mayor Klerren had lent Havoc. “Jorgan! Dorne has something for chafing!”

 

Elara smothered a laugh. Poor Cathar. 

 

#

 

Boudica sighed in happiness, no more chafing. Since she was no longer being assaulted by sand that wedged itself into her armor, driving the speeder over Tatooine wasn’t too horrible. It wasn’t great, but it wasn’t horrible. Instead, it was rather pleasant. 

 

Of course, the pleasantness could be attributed to her companion.

 

“Why did nobody else tell me that Trandoshan anti-itch powder was good for Cathar chafing?” Aric muttered.

 

“I don’t think most people are as good at their jobs as Dorne is.” Boudica smiled over at Aric from the driver's side of the speeder.

 

Aric found himself responding to Boudica’s smile. “True. Dorne is very good at her job.”

 

Boudica bopped her head along to the beat only she ever heard. “Mmhmm. Personally, I think it’s because she has experience dealing with injured Cathar.”

 

“Really?” Aric looked up from his nav cuff.

 

Boudica’s profile really was pretty. Everything about Boudica was pretty. And, she wasn’t as awful as Aric first thought on Coruscant. He felt bad for thinking she’d kill those civilians. 

 

Boudica nodded again, glancing over to see Aric’s face scrunched up in thought. She knew his mind was going over all the suggested evidence. 

 

Aric was handsome with his nose scrunched up in thought. Everything about Aric was handsome. And he wasn’t as terrible as Boudica first thought on Coruscant. His suggestion that she’d actually kill somebody based off not knowing her in person more than an actual insult.

 

“How come I didn’t notice that?” Aric banged his head with his fist. 

 

“You were too busy noticing something else, Jorgan.” Boudica winked at him. 

 

“Such as?” Aric swallowed. Did she notice how often he watched her?

 

“How often we go through ammunition and ordnance.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “I hear you counting in the armory every day. Muttering under your breath about needing to order more.”

 

“Ah. Yes.” He scratched his nose. 

 

“And you’re coming along nicely with the martial arts we’re practicing as a unit as well.” Boudica gave him the once-over. “It’s amazing what a man your age can do.”

 

Aric arched a brow at her. She knew as well as he did that male Cathar were in their physical prime between the ages of thirty and fifty.

 

Boudica laughed when she noticed the incredulity on his face. “Am I still headed in the correct direction?”

 

Aric sighed and looked back to his nav-cuff. “You want to head slightly more east.”

 

Boudica nodded, beginning to hum as she corrected her heading.

 

#

 

Boudica parked the speeder, looking around as she jumped out. This place was the homestead, but it was also run down, machinery broken and sparking, the few droids rolling around looking worn and old.

 

Boudica and Aric exchanged trepidatious glances. This mission for Fauler was supposed to be an easy one while Elara pinpointed an encampment of Imperials from Fuse’s descriptions. Her fellow Cathar jerked his chin in the direction of what appeared to be Genonosians.

 

Boudica shrugged and headed towards the entrance to the home.

 

“Hello?” Boudica called out, knocking on the door jamb. “Lieutenant Nomi, Republic Special Forces!”

 

They listened, there was no response. The feeling of trepidation increasing, Boudica and Aric entered the home, carefully walking down the hallway, Aric’s rifle ready to be fired at the first sign of trouble.

 

“Twenty more minutes until I’m leaving.” An elderly voice muttered to himself.

 

Boudica and Aric peered carefully out of the hallway, seeing the figure of an old man leaning over a worktable, fixing something.

 

“Then the doors are closing, Wallner,” the old man seemed to be lost in a memory as there was nobody else in the room. “I love you like a brother, but the doors have to close.”

 

Boudica and Aric slowly approached the man, the floor creaked under Aric’s foot.

 

“You.” The old man turned to look at them, his eyes squinting as he tried to bring their faces into focus. “You weren’t here before.” He wiped his hands on his apron. “You came all the way out to my farm? To fix my machines?” The last sentence sounded hopeful.

 

“I’m here about Czerka. Your old employer.” Boudica said it slowly, sharing another glance with Aric. Was the man competent?

 

“Czerka?” The man squinted again. “No, my corporate credit expired. It’s just me now.” He looked back at his worktable, turning and renewing his tinkering with the machine he was trying to fix. “I started to think you wouldn’t come. Most shops think it’s too dangerous out here. But the Sand People -they keep bashing my vaporators. Lizards chew up my guns and alarms.” He sighed, shoulders slumping. “This place used to be a fortress but I just can’t fix things anymore.”

 

“Grommik,” Boudica said kindly, “focus. Tell me about the Czerka base.”

 

The old man perked up at being addressed as Grommik.

 

“Czerka was good, but I bought my equipment from AgriCor and Balmorran Arms. Better for a farm.” Grommick smiled slightly, nodding his head towards a box labeled Balmorran Arms. “You’ll fix it up, won’t you? I sent the credits. I need those repairs to protect me!”

 

Boudica and Aric exchanged another look. An entire wordless conversation. An argument. Boudica wanted to play along, hoping that if Grommick stopped worrying about his machines then he’d be able to focus and give the answers she and Aric were looking for. Aric also wanted to help but he was worried about the time it would take to fix the machines. What if they missed Gorik? Or Fuse?

 

Boudica arched a brow and clicked her tongue.

 

Aric crossed his arms, shaking his head.

 

She glared, putting her hands on her hips.

 

Aric sighed and looked towards the ceiling.

 

Boudica shot Aric a smile. She won.

 

Grommik furrowed his brow, confusion painting his features as he watched the two Havoc members having a wordless conversation.

 

Their focus back on the older man, both Boudica and Aric snorted, quickly smothering laughter at Grommik’s face, so like Elara’s when the medic watched Aric and Boudica have their wordless conversations.

 

“Let’s say, I am here to repair your farm.” Boudica smiled. “Why don’t you explain what you need?”

 

Grommick sighed and gave his surprisingly short list of things he needed to be fixed. “The vaporators, and the perimeter sensors and the emergency guns. They need fixing. I think it was the Sand People.” He pointed at another box. “I have the parts. I’m just scared to leave my home without the sensors working. It’s shameful, I know.”

 

“It’s fine, sir. We’ll take care of it.” Boudica smiled again, assuring the man of her sincerity.

 

#

 

“Sir,” Aric jogged over to where Boudica was fixing a vaporator, “Elara sent an update, says she’s close to finding those commandos.”

 

Boudica nodded, tongue between her teeth, arm inside the machine as she tried to find by feel the wire that needed to be plugged back in. “The only thing wrong with these things are random wires unplugged or a screw unscrewed or the wires crossed.”

 

Aric nodded. “I noticed that too.”

 

“Does that sound like a Sand People thing to do, Jorgan?” She asked, standing up, wiping her hands off, the sound of the vaporator powering on subtracting from the quiet of the surrounding desert.

 

“No. No it does not.” Aric and Boudica exchanged another look.

 

“You fix everything on your side?” Boudica took her flask off her hip, taking a drag of water.

 

Aric nodded, taking the flask she handed to him to take a sip of water as well. 

 

“Alright, let’s get some info on Czerka.” Boudica took her flask back, placing it back on her belt.

 

#

 

Boudica knew that the machines weren’t broken by Sand People. Yet again, her and Aric exchanged looks, this time the looks were livid. Czerka.

 

Czerka destroyed Grommik’s machines to make sure he was conveniently killed so the old man couldn’t talk. And now, Leksende was trying to bomb Aric, Boudica, and Grommik out of existence from orbit.

 

But the trio survived the attack, Leksende failed. And now, Boudica and Aric had the caches of information that Czerka tried to destroy.

 

Now, Boudica and Aric could destroy whatever it was that Leksende wanted. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS!!!!!!  
> also, you can't do both. I have tried. :(

Boudica couldn’t believe it. Fuse had told the truth. There nestled in a sand dune, was an Imperial base.

 

“Huh. He was telling the truth.” Aric spoke Boudica’s sentiments.

 

“Was there a doubt?” Elara asked.

 

“Slightly.” Boudica answered.

 

Aric nodded in agreement.

 

Elara frowned. “Hmmm.”

 

“For the Republic!” Fourex boomed as quietly as the droid could.

 

“Fourex, begin the assault.” Boudica half bowed.

 

Fourex primed its weapons, firing a miniature rocket at the Imperials stationed at the entrance.

 

#

 

“Lieutenant!” Fuse surged to his feet to beat against his cell. “You made it just in time!” The Zabrak was smiling like an idiot, relief in his scent at the sight of Boudica. “Gorik called for a full-scale evacuation. He’s already in the hangar in the back of the base, overseeing the evacuation --and he has my bomb designs with him.” Fuse looked between Boudica, Aric, Elara, and Fourex. “Please, you have to get to the landing area and stop Gorik before he escapes with my bomb designs!”

 

“Am I supposed to leave you here?” Boudica tilted her head to the side. She had always sort of liked Fuse. She didn’t think he had wanted to defect, more like his defection was a case of peer pressure from people he trusted.

 

“I’m, uh, clearly not going anywhere, Lieutenant. After you’ve taken down Gorik, you can-” Fuse’s words were cut off by an alarm blaring, panic transforming his features.

 

“Warning! Warning! Self-destruct sequence initialized!” A voice over the alarm stated. “All personnel must evacuate to the hangar area immediately! This is not a drill!” a few seconds’ pause before the voice came again. “Countdown sequence initialized. Warning! Warning! Facility detonation imminent.”

 

“Oh no!” Tears gathered in Fuse’s eyes. They weren’t feigned. “We’re too late. The entire base, it’s going to be vaporized. We’re out of time.”

 

“There must be some way to shut down the self-destruct sequence.” Boudica jerked her chin at Elara. 

 

The medic scrambled to the room’s main terminal, frantically trying to find a way to shut the self-destruction down.

 

“You’d have to go to the command center to cancel the detonation.” Fuse shook his head. “You could even unlock my cell from there.” He laughed a sob. “But by the time you reach the command center and stop the explosion, Gorik will have escaped with my bomb designs.” Fuse shook his head sadly. “That can’t happen.”

 

“I’m sure I can stop the explosion and get Gorik if I move fast enough.” Boudica’s brow furrowed.

 

“No,” Fuse shook his head again, wiping at the tears streaming down his cheeks. “You have to leave me. By the the time you cancel the self-destruct, Gorik will be long gone.” He slammed his hand on the cell again, causing everybody to jump -except for Fourex. “Please! There isn’t time to argue. It’s down to me or the bomb designs, and, well, there’s only one good choice there.”

 

“I made my choice. I’m doing both.” Boudica answered haughtily. “Dorne, can you slice into their systems to end the self-destruct?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Elara stated matter of factly.

 

“Do you need Fourex with you?” Boudica’s eyes never left Fuse’s.

 

“No, sir. I can handle myself.” Elara sniffed in indignation.

 

Boudica smirked at the medic’s response. “Alright. Fourex, you’re here with Fuse, just in case any Imperials decide to come running through here. Kill them with maximum prejudice.” The unspoken directive for the droid was to make sure Fuse didn’t run away.

 

Fourex did his strange half bow half salute. “Sir, yes, sir!”

 

“Jorgan,” Boudica finally met his gaze, “you’re with me.”

 

“Right behind you, boss.” Aric said with certainty.

 

Boudica looked at each member of her squad. “Havoc, let’s do this!”

 

As one, Aric and Boudica and Elara took off in different directions. Aric and Boudica to the hangar, Elara to the command center, leaving Fourex to stand guard outside Fuse’s cell.

 

“Fourex? M1-4X?” Fuse muttered, his mind trying to wrap around the fact that the droid that Tavus wanted for Havoc was finally a part of Havoc. Was that irony?

 

#

 

Boudica stood holding an ice pack to her lip, getting hit in the face by a strange Rakatan cyborg zombie was more painful than one would think. If one thought about such things.

 

She stood waiting for the debriefing from Garza, both Elara and Aric excused to tend their respective injuries. Aric had been Force-pushed back during the fight against the Rakatan device and Elara had been shot in the side by a random Imperial that hadn’t been killed on the way into the base to retrieve Fuse and his bomb designs. Fourex was on a power cycle.

 

“Lieutenant,” Garza greeted Boudica the minute the call connected, “thank you for calling. From what I hear, you’ve been very busy. We have quite a bit to discuss.”

 

“Yes, General.” Boudica winced as she removed the ice pack from her lips.

 

Garza arched an interested eyebrow at Boudica’s revealed injury but said nothing. “First, congratulations on stopping the bombings in Anchorhead. Mayor Klerren was both impressed and grateful. Well done.”

 

“Glad I could make a difference.” Boudica bowed.

 

“You represented the Republic very well in this. Good job.” Garza inclined her head. “I understand, that you not only located Fuse, but routed an entire Imperial research facility in the process.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Lieutenant Tasser filed his report only moments ago, actually. I’m sorry he and his men couldn’t arrive sooner.”

 

Are you? Boudica asked herself. Garza seemed to be of the habit of either not sending backup or sending it too late. Boudica wondered if the older woman was doing it on purpose to test the mettle of the current members of Havoc.

 

“Lieutenant Tasser was very helpful, General.” Boudica promised.

 

“Ah, yes.” Garza nodded. “Prisoner transfer. You not only were able to apprehend Fuse but also get his bomb designs. Excellent job.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Boudica wasn’t sure Garza’s thanks was sincere about apprehending Fuse.

 

“I must admit, I’m a bit confused by the turn of events. According to Mayor Klerren, Fuse cooperated and was instrumental in your operation.”

 

“That is correct, General.” Boudica could feel the ice pack melting in her hand behind her back, moisture dripping between her fingertips.

 

“That was very noble of him.” Garza narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips. “When Fuse arrives, what do you suggest I do with him?”

 

Boudica had been dreading this question. “Since we’re trying to keep the defection a secret, sir, I suggest transferring Fuse to the weapons division and kept under close watch due to possible instability from being captured and tortured by Imperials.”

 

Garza’s face showed shock a full two seconds before it went back to her usual mask of indifference. “Yes. That is a sound suggestion. Thank you, Lieutenant.”

 

“You’re welcome, sir.” Boudica inclined her head.

 

“What about the bomb designs that Fuse created for the Imperials?” There was a greedy glint in Garza’s eyes. “Were you able to retrieve a copy?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Boudica inwardly cringed, the beginnings of what felt like pity centered entirely around Fuse. “Got it right here.”

 

“Excellent, Lieutenant.” Boudica could literally smell Garza’s calculation over the holo. “I’ll download them to Coruscant for review.” Garza jerk her chin once. “I have nothing further for you, Lieutenant. Carry on with your mission and keep up the good work. Garza out.”

 

The holo image cut out.

 

Sighing, Boudica pulled the now melted ice pack from behind her back. Sighing again, deeper, she headed into the galley to get a fresher one.

 

“Hey, Bo-” Aric stopped as Elara walked from the showers to the conference room to check on Fourex, “boss,” he finished lamely, his eyes saying that was not the word he wanted to say, “may I speak to you when you’re feeling up to it?”

 

Boudica nodded, tucking a strand of mane behind her ear. “Sure. Is an hour good for you?"

 

Aric nodded. “Sure is.”

 

“Ok.” Boudica smiled nervously.

 

Her feeling of nervousness increasing when Aric winked at her. 


	16. Chapter 16

Boudica entered the armory. She had been in the room a few times, but not much, never wanting to intrude on Aric’s fortress of solitude.

 

Clearing her throat to announce her arrival, she purred when Aric perked up, turning to her with a smirk on his face.

 

“Got a problem, sir.” He took a step forward, leaning his hand against the wall, closing the door with a snick. “Weapons malfunction.”

 

Boudica arched a brow, looking up at him as he boxed her against the wall of the armory.

 

“Not surprising, given all the action we’ve seen.” His head hovered around her own, sniffing her without touching her. “With your permission, I’d like to inspect the rest of the squad’s ordnance, make sure everything’s up to code.”

 

Boudica’s tongue darted out to lick her top lip. She scented it in the air, he had to too. Pheromones. Precursor for mating. She was coming into Heat again; she’d realized it while on Tatooine.

 

“Looking for an excuse to go through my personal effects, are we?” She swallowed past a dry throat, gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes.

 

“Maybe.” Aric leaned close, warm breath huffing across her forehead, hand reaching out to finger a part of her mane. “There something you don’t want me to find?” His gaze heated.

 

Biting her bottom lip, she replied coyly, “A woman’s got to have some secrets.”

 

Aric’s smirk widened, leaning in, his breath now on her ear, he said, “You’re certainly welcome to try. Cathar don’t miss much.” His breath was so close to Boudica’ ear that she felt her fur dampen from his breathing, he blew on her skin, causing her to shiver. He leaned back, heated gaze boring into hers. “Snipers miss even less.”

 

Boudica’s mouth fell open. Aric Jorgan was coming on to her. Blatantly. 

 

Once again, he lowered his head, lips hovering centimeters from her own. 

 

“Well,” she could almost feel his lips brush against hers, “those weapons aren’t going to inspect themselves, sir.” Aric pushed back from the wall, leaning over her to open the door before walking out.

 

Boudica blinked, touching her cheeks. Oh, this was going to be difficult. More so than Ord Mantell when she could avoid him by spending the day outside on the battlefield.

 

Biting her lip, Boudica moaned. A week in a confined space with Aric Jorgan while she was in Heat.


	17. Chapter 17

Boudica reached out a hand to smack at her holo as it rang incessantly. That didn’t stop the noise.

 

Groaning in frustration, she ripped the covers from her head to glare at the bedside chrono. Five am? What the fuck?

 

Growling, she maneuvered to where she could get her holo from the floor without having to leave the warmth and comfort of her own bed.

 

“What?” She seethed at the person on the other end of the holo.

 

“Is that anyway to greet your mother?” Boudica’s mother sniffed in offense.

 

“Sorry, mother.” Boudica sighed. Great. Just perfect.

 

Maev sniffed. “I dislike your military attitude.” She complained petulantly. “It’s made you mean to your poor mother.”

 

“Mom, I said I was sorry.” This was not how she wanted to start her morning. With an argument with her mother.

 

“Yes, well,” Maev sniffed again. “I don’t think you really meant it.”

 

“Mom-,” Boudica started to be cut off.

 

“Anyway, I have news. The reason I called.” Maev sounded happy. Suspiciously so.

 

“What kind of news?” Boudica hadn’t reached the ripe age of twenty-two without growing a heavy dose of Mother-Suspicions.

 

“Good news!” Maev exclaimed.

 

Boudica narrowed her eyes at her mother. Her mother was smirking. Gleefully smirking. Oh, no. This was not good news to Boudica; this was only good news to Maev.

 

“And that is?” Boudica searched her feelings. Did she really want to catch Tavus and the others? Could she instead run away to Wild Space?

 

“You father and I have **finally** ,” her mother drew out the word,” found you the **perfect** ,” this word was purred in pleasure, “Match.”

 

Boudica blinked at her mother in disbelief.

 

“Now, before you object. You must know that while he is older than what we want for you. Eight years,” Maev sniffed in distaste, “he doesn’t give a wit that you’re in the military. He is willing to adopt so it’s not like you’ll have to ruin your perfect military body,” Maev snorted derisively, “in order to bear his children.”

 

Boudica closed her eyes. No. This was definitely not what she wanted to wake up to. Not after the first time Aric finally took the initiative. “Mom.” She sighed again. 

 

“Yes, yes, I know, you threatened self-sterilization, but this man is willing to adopt, or even use a surrogate so your sterilization -if you got it done-doesn’t matter.” Maev sounded incredibly pleased with herself.

 

“Mom,” Boudica stopped, not knowing what to say.

 

“We’ve already filled out the contracts. And submitted them to the Council of Elders so you’re technically already married all that’s needed is for the official ceremony, but that can be done by proxies since” Maev snorted derisively again, “your **career** is more important than family. It shouldn’t matter if you can’t stand the man as long as you’re married and pop out at least one biological kit. After all, sterilization can be reversed nowadays with cybernetic and artificial wombs. Eggs made from stem-cells. Gene-splicing. We already have Joan’s husband looking into taking some of your stem-cells and creating viable eggs to put inside a donor so kits of your combined DNA will survive this war even if you don’t.”

 

That remark had anger coursing through Boudica like a wildfire.

 

“Mom, I have to get up to go assault a ship,” a complete lie, “and you woke me up. I need sleep to stay focused. So, I don’t make dumb mistakes that get me killed. If I’m killed, then I won’t be able to marry this perfect match.” Boudica ground out between gritted teeth.

 

“Oh!” Maev looked at her chrono. “Oh! I’m sorry, dear! Forgive me! Love you! I’ll have Artemisia send you the details on the man. Kisses!” With a few blown kisses, her mother disconnected.

 

Boudica chunked her holo to the other side of the room, listening with grim satisfaction as the holo hit the wall before thudding to the floor, the glorious sound of it smashing filled Boudica’s ears.

 

“Fuck!” She hissed. “FUCK!” Boudica shredded her pillow.

 

She was married. Without her permission to a man she didn’t know. But what about Aric?


	18. Chapter 18

Elara watched as Boudica and Aric unsuccessfully avoided each other. There was something between the two Cathar, but Elara couldn’t place what exactly.

 

“Jorgan,” Boudica announced, a determined look on her face, “I need to speak to you.”

 

“Alright.” Aric answered, indicating the armory for privacy.

 

Elara frowned as both Cathar once again entered the armory, closing and locking the door. What exactly was between Boudica and Aric? Was it fraternization?

 

#

 

Boudica and Aric stared at each other. Both held a tinge of sadness, anger, regret in their faces.

 

Taking a breath, Boudica spoke first. “My mother called me yesterday. I’m married.”

 

Aric ran a hand over his face. “Me too. My mother emailed me though.”

 

They stared at each other.

 

Boudica was so angry suddenly. How dare her mother marry her off without her permission? Didn’t Boudica get a say? 

 

“Bou.” Aric ran the back of his hand down her cheek. “I’m sorry.”

 

Boudica met his gaze. He was just as angry. 

 

Sighing, she turned and nuzzled his hand. Scenting him, she opened her mouth, biting his fingers, sucking two into her mouth, tasting him. She at least wanted that much if she wasn’t allowed to touch him after today.

 

“Bou!” Aric gasped, his eyes zeroed in on where his fingers disappeared into Boudica’s warm, inviting mouth.

 

Moaning, Boudica swirling her tongue around his fingers. Gods, but he tasted as yummy as he smelled. She always knew he would. “You taste so good, Aric.” She nipped at his fingers, licking his palm.

 

This was a horrible idea. She was in Heat and married to another man. She should stop. But the scent coming from his wrist drew her. She sucked delicately on his wrist. So much like maple, vanilla, and pecans. It was heaven.

 

Aric’s eyes closed the minute she started sucking on his wrist. It felt wonderful, then her tongue started licking his skin as she continued sucking and he couldn’t take it anymore. Growling low in his throat, his hands latched onto her hips, backing her against the wall furthest from the door.

 

He growled, his nose in her mane, surrounded by her scent. Warm honey, cinnamon, and chai.

 

He bared his teeth as his face buried itself in her neck. When she started kissing up his arm to his elbow, Aric scraped his teeth across the skin of her neck. Moaning as he tasted her. 

 

“Stop.” He panted. He didn’t want her to stop.

 

Immediately, Boudica stopped, leaning her head against the wall so she could see his face. “I’m sorry.”

 

Aric breathed rapidly, gazing at her from half-lidded eyes. He studied her. Her eyes glazed in want, her hands bunched in his shirt, the way she chewed her bottom lip, her tongue darting out to lick her lip occasionally.

 

Groaning, a hand delved into her mane, yanking her head to the side so he could bury his face in her neck again. His mouth salivated. He wanted to bite her, claim her. It was a literal ache inside him. But he couldn’t. He was married. She was married.

 

Just one taste, his mind ordered him. She tasted you. Just one taste of her. 

 

His teeth scraped across her skin again, over the pulse in her neck. Boudica whimpered, a soft gasp escaping her throat as she tilted her head to the side.

 

Slowly, Aric’s tongue licked a swathe over her neck, his mouth descending on the skin over the pulse. He could feel her heartbeat against his lips. If he bit down hard enough, he could Mark her. Claim her. A Claiming superseded a marriage. But that would be cheating. 

 

Just a taste.

 

Growling, Aric began sucking on her neck. Moaning, he leaned into her, pushing her against the wall with his weight. Her taste. It was better than her scent. Miles better. Intoxicating. Aric cursed their mothers as a whimper of need fell from Boudica’s lips. 

 

This is what he’d be missing for the rest of his life. 

 

This heat. This chemistry. This absolute desire.

 

He knew it in his soul, in his very being that he wouldn’t want the woman he was married to the way he wanted Boudica. The way he ached for her.

 

“Aric!” Boudica gasped, her leg going to wrap around his hips. 

 

She was so close. She could orgasm just from his sucking on her neck. She knew it was unfair. Unfair to her, unfair to Aric, unfair to her husband, unfair to Aric’s wife. But she knew, Boudica knew that she would never want her husband as much as she wanted Aric. 

 

She wanted to throw caution and tradition to the wind, have Aric Claim her, lie about when it happened so their respective marriages were null and void. She’d even deal with the massive military fall-out. 

 

But she couldn’t. Both she and Aric were more honorable than that.

 

All they had was this moment. Then they couldn’t happen. Couldn’t be.

 

Reluctantly, Aric pulled away, to stare down at Boudica. 

 

He read the truth in her eyes. The truth he knew. They couldn’t. They couldn’t do this. 

 

Chirping low in his throat, Aric ran his nose along her jaw before stepping away, looking away from her.

 

“I’ll pilot us to Fleet.” Boudica said. “A few days on Fleet sounds lovely.”

 

“Agreed, sir.” 

 

Sighing, Boudica walked towards the door. “Congratulations on your marriage, Sergeant.”

 

“Thank you, sir. Same to you.” Aric said, his gaze on the wall opposite him.

 

“Thank you.” Boudica stole one last look at Aric before leaving.

 

Regret. The scent of regret permeated the ship.

 


	19. Chapter 19

All Boudica felt was pain and heat.

 

“Not so tough now.” Gearbox spat, looming over her with a knife.

 

Forex too busy pulling a fallen beam off of Elara to notice. And Aric? Aric had gone down behind the wardroid Gearbox built.

 

No. It was just Boudica and Gearbox now. Boudica with her broken legs trapped under some fallen ceiling debris, her head bleeding from multiple places, her cannon too far away and her blaster trapped under the fallen debris as well.

 

Gearbox laughed maniacally, kicking her assault cannon further from reach. “I survived you. I defeated Havoc.” There was a type of crazed glee in his voice. “You and Jorgan, not so tough now. Useless. Just like I pegged you back on Ord Mantell.”

 

Boudica tried again to reach her blaster, ignoring the groaning pops of her shoulder as she dislocated it to get to the weapon.

 

Gearbox was close now, literally over her now.

 

Boudica growled defiantly up at him. Gearbox had only won because he started tossing plasma grenades like confetti, purposely aiming for the droid’s husk and anything flammable in the room.

 

“Somebody will get you.” Boudica wheezed. “The Republic’ll get you eventually. You, Tavus, Wraith.”

 

Gearbox chuckled darkly. “Yeah, but not by you. Goodbye Sergeant Nomi.”

 

Gearbox lifted the dagger high above Boudica’s head when a metal pole came through his chest.

 

Aric growled as Gearbox sank slowly to his knees. The former Havoc member turned surprised eyes to Aric.

 

“Goodbye Kelos.” Aric said before reaching out and snapping Gearbox’ neck.

 

“You got him.” Boudica coughed, the smoke from the fire finally getting to her.

 

“We got him, sir.” Aric knelt, fingers on Boudica’s pulse, eyes looking at the debris covering her body, growling at the sight. 

 

“You have to leave me, Aric.” Boudica touched his cheek. “Get Dorne and Forex out of the building.”

 

“I’m not leaving you.” Aric growled at her. “Havoc doesn’t leave anybody behind.”

 

Boudica laughed weakly before that turned into another coughing fit. “You have to. That’s an order, Sergeant Jorgan.”

 

Aric ignored her, pushing uselessly at the debris, yowling as he couldn’t move it.

 

“My legs are broken, so is my hip. Crushed under the weight. Even if you do manage to get me out from under all this, I can’t walk.” Boudica reasoned, her voice weak. “You have to leave me, or you’ll die too.”

 

“Then I’ll die.” Aric growled, shoving at the debris again.

 

Boudica touched his cheek. “You’re newly married Aric. You can’t do that to your bride. She deserves better than that.”

 

“So does your husband.” Aric finally looked at her. “I’m getting you out of here, Bou.”

 

Boudica’s gasp turned into another cough. Aric, she realized, was not going to leave her. “Pull me by my arms. There’s enough room you can get me out that way.” Another coughing fit. “But hurry.”

 

Nodding, Aric stood, his arms in her armpits as he pulled her out.

 

“Hold on to me, Bou. I’ll get you out of here.” Aric said into her mane, lifting her into his arms.

 

“I know you will, Aric.” Boudica couldn’t help petting his neck.

 

She screamed when Aric began walking. He stopped.

 

“No, you can’t stop. I’ll try and not scream. It doesn’t hurt too badly. Just surprised is all.” Boudica smiled. She was lying and they both knew it.

 

“Understood. I’ll try not to jostle you too much.” Aric looked away; he couldn’t bear to see Boudica in pain.

 

#

 

Elara swiped the soot from her cheeks. Where were Boudica and Aric? 

 

“Forex, are Sergeant Jorgan and Lieutenant Nomi still in there?” She coughed.

 

“Yes, sir.” Forex sounded worried. “Would you like me to go get them, sir?”

 

Elara coughed. This is why she hated being in charge. If it was up to her, yes, she would go back into the blasting building and rescue Boudica and Aric no matter what. But somebody had to survive to report to Garza. 

 

She eyed Forex. Forex was mostly fire resistant.

 

“Forex-,” she started.

 

“DORNE!” Aric screeched. “HELP!”

 

Elara was up and running towards the man before she realized her legs were moving.

 

“What happened?” She touched Boudica’s face, cut up and bruised.

 

“Her legs are broken, she says she has a broken hip, spine was intact when I lifted her because she screamed in pain. That was ten minutes ago.”

 

Elara scanned her CO’s prone body. 

 

“She passed out from the pain seven minutes ago. I couldn’t help but jostle her as i was forced to carry her through a tight space.” Aric didn’t want to put Boudica down. His voice held a mild whine to it.

 

“Her back is not broken.” Elara heaved a sigh of relief. “But her hips and legs are broken, and her right shoulder is dislocated. We need to get her back to a med-bay quickly. I’ll call evac.”

 

Aric nodded. 

 

Elara looked at the man as he cradled Boudica in his arms. Elara frowned.


	20. Chapter 20

Boudica blinked up at the light hovering above her head. Why was it so bright?

 

“Oh, sir! You’re awake!” Elara’s cheerful voice sounded relieved. Unusually so.

 

Boudica turned questioning eyes to the medic. “Why can’t I move?” Was that her voice? Why did it sound so raspy?

 

“You can’t move because you’re strapped down to the bed for healing.” Elara stood over Boudica, blocking out the light. “And your voice sounds like that from smoke inhalation.”

 

And Boudica remembered. “Aric?” Forgetting she was strapped down in her worry, she tried to sit up.

 

Elara’s hand firmly on Boudica’s shoulders stopped her. “Jorgan is fine. He’s being treated for smoke inhalation, but he didn’t get it nearly as bad at you.”

 

Boudica sighed, relieved.

 

“Now, I gave you something to help knit the bones back together before I put you in the kolto tank.” Elara held up a special breathing mask. “This is a specialty breathing mask specifically designed for smoke inhalation. You’ll be wearing this while you’re floating. You’ve been out for two days, and I fully expect you to be out for two more days.” Affixing the breathing mask over Boudica’s face, the medic moved over to the wall, pressing a panel, a kolto tank appeared. 

 

Boudica nodded, eyes heavy.

 

Elara smiled as with a press of a few buttons, Boudica was placed gently in the kolto tank. The kolto tank wasn’t for dire emergencies, it was mostly installed to be a holding tank while the injured person was transferred to a real kolto tank, but it was perfect for some broken bones and lung damage.

 

Humming to herself, Elara made sure to keep Boudica’s chart as the first page on her personal datapad.

 

#

 

Aric glared at Boudica’s floating form. He risked burning alive to save her. After she ordered him to leave her.

 

And for what reason?

 

“Jorgan?” Elara asked. “She’s doing fine. You didn’t harm her any more than she already was. You were very gentle.”

 

Aric turned to face her.

 

Elara smiled reassuringly at the man. “Is that why you're here? To check up on her?”

 

Aric blinked. “Yes. That’s why.” 

 

He was lying.

 

“Well, no need to worry. She’ll be fine in a few days.” Elara studied Aric’s posture; he was standing awfully close to the tank.

 

“Thank you. Keep me apprised.” Aric inclined his head, leaving the medbay.

 

Elara frowned at his back. What was between Aric and Boudica?


	21. Chapter 21

Elara caught Aric often standing in front of Boudica’s kolto tank.

 

“Aric,” Elara said over caf one morning, “why exactly are you standing so often in front of the lieutenant's tank?”

 

Aric sighed, pushed his caf cup away from him, his chin resting on his arms as he glared into space. “What if she died, Elara? What if I couldn’t have pulled her out? What if she died on the way out?”

 

Elara frowned at him. “That’s part of the job. You know that.”

 

He nodded. “I do know that. But what about her husband?”

 

“What?” Boudica was married? But what about Boudica and Aric? Were they not a thing? What was going on?

 

Aric sighed, meeting the medic’s gaze. “Yeah, her parents married her sometime around Tatooine to some random guy. Same with me, my parents married me to some random gal around the same time.”

 

Elara blinked at him. “What? Arranged marriages happen in the Republic?”

 

“In the Cathar community it does.” He shrugged, scoffing. “Probably in the more noble Houses too. I don’t know.” He sat up, hands fiddling with his cup. “But what if she died? As the person that’s known her the longest, been with her the longest, I figured I’d be the one writing her husband and family, informing them of her death while in the line of duty. And my mind keeps drawing a blank. I don’t know her husband. She doesn’t know her husband. How does one word an announcement of death to a stranger?”

 

Elara blinked. “You’re both married without your permission?” That didn’t sit well with Elara. Even in the Empire the two parties had to agree to the marriage.

 

Aric sighed, nodding despondently. “Yeah.”

 

Elara’s eyes narrowed. “Do you happen to have a copy of the marriage contract?”

 

Aric arched a brow. “Yeah. Why?”

 

“Give it here.” She held her hand out. 

 

Aric cautiously handed her his datapad.

 

“What’s it located under?” Elara thumbed open his datapad - SpecForce soldiers had to have permission to use each other’s datapad just in case of death or injury in the field. 

 

“I saved it on the home page, under Contract. Haven’t worked up enough courage to read it yet.” He never thought he was a coward until he received his own marriage contract.

 

Elara grunted in response, the contract already open, her eyes roamed over the screen as she read it.

 

Aric sat patiently, he had nothing else to do.

 

“Aric,” Elara seethed, “you’re not married. You’re engaged.”

 

“What?” Aric snatched the datapad. “What?” He read over the contract, it sounded like he was married to him. “Where’s it say that?”

 

“Page three, subsection Zesh. The contract is binding as in you can’t find a way out of it unless both parties agree that they don’t want to get married.” Her hand on his arm forced him to look at her. “‘Want to get married’. Get married is the key. And it uses those words often throughout the contract. Get married. If it was a signed and sealed marriage contract it would phrase it ‘stay married’.”

 

Aric blinked at her. “I’m not married?”

 

“No, you’re just engaged.”

 

“Oh, thank god.” Aric laughed, his hands running over his face. “Thank every fucking god in the entire galaxy.”

 

Elara shook her head at her friend’s relief, her eyes drifting back to the datapad and the contract. “Hmmm.”

 

“What?” Just like that, Aric’s good mood was ruined, replaced by panic.

 

“The initials of your betrothed are B -N.” Wasn’t Boudica’s full name Boudica Nomi?

 

“Yeah. But that means nothing. There’s loads of women with those initials.” A moment of sheer fear passed over his face. “Oh, I hope they don’t stand for Bea Neex.”

 

“Who is Bea Neex?”

 

“Woman I went to school with. She was a bully, enjoyed causing pain. And the last I checked a lesbian.” He and Elara shared a look. “I can’t marry a lesbian. Cathar don’t do divorce even if you aren’t lifemates and they really don’t do adultery.”

 

Elara nodded in commiseration. 

 

“I need to ask Brad.” Aric stood, grabbing his datapad and leaving the galley.

 

Elara looked after him, wondering if Boudica was really married or if she was also only engaged. 

 

#

 

Boudica loathed washing the kolto gel out of her fur and mane. It used up too much of her shampoo.

 

“Sir,” Elara banged on the refresher door, “I have good news.”

 

Boudica swiped the keypad located next to the shower stall, allowing the medic to enter. “What’s the good news, Dorne? I don’t have to sleep with a breathing mask to help heal my throat?”

 

Boudica’s throat was not healed, mostly due to a leak in the kolto tank’s breathing mask apparatus and not all the healing mist had gotten to Boudica’s throat.

 

“No, sir, apologies, you still need to wear a breathing mask.” Elara hid a smile at the Cathar’s growl of disapproval. “No, sir, it’s about your marriage.”

 

The shampoo bottle slipped out of Boudica’s hands. “What about my marriage?” Her voice cracked.

 

“I was discussing the letters Jorgan would send to family members upon your possible demise and the subject of both of your marriages came up. I looked over his marriage contract, discovering that he was merely engaged. I took the liberty of looking over your marriage contract as well.”

 

“And?” Boudica did not want to build up hope.

 

“It’s not a marriage contract. It’s a cleverly worded engagement contract. Like Jorgan’s.” Elara tried to see Boudica’s face over all the steam. “Neither of you are married, you’re both engaged.” Likely to each other.

 

Boudica couldn’t stop the grin on her face. “I’m not married?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

Yelping in glee, Boudica’s engulfed the medic in a soapy wet hug. “Fantastic news! Thank you, Elara!” A sloppy soapy, wet kiss was placed on Elara’s forehead.

 

“You’re welcome, sir.” The medic’s muffled voice came from Boudica’s shoulder.

 

Boudica finally let the blonde woman go, stepping gleefully into the warm water to rinse the shampoo off. Suddenly, having to use up most of her shampoo to wash kolto gel off her fur didn’t seem so bad. She wasn’t married. Just engaged. Both her and Aric were just engaged.

 

“Right.” Elara patted her damn hair. “I shall leave you to your shower.”

 

Boudica’s response was to laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

Boudica frowned at Tavus. “You could testify in front of a senate committee, tell your side.”

 

She was the only one that heard Aric’s growl of approval.

 

Tavus scoffed. “Hah! Not going to happen, Nomi. You think Garza would let me testify? She’ll make sure I’m placed in a room and never heard from again.”

 

Boudica didn’t want to agree with the man. “You can’t know that for sure until you try.”

 

Tavus laughed, the noise manic as he lifted his blaster at Boudica.

 

The horrible noise was cut off by Aric shooting the former CO of Havoc between the eyes.

 

Tavus’ body hit the floor with a thud.

 

Opening her mouth to thank Aric, the sound of the bridge’s doors being blast open had her tackling her fellow Cathar instead.

 

“No sign of hostiles!” A Republic accented voice called out.

 

Carefully, Aric and Boudica stood, looking at the squad of Republic soldiers as they escorted General Garza onto the bridge.

 

Boudica and Aric exchanged glances. Why was Garza here? Tavus’ parting words about Garza sounded more like a warning than the rantings of a madman in the face of the general.

 

“Ah, Liuetenant Nomi!” Garza’s eyes flashed with an unknown quality. “I see Tavus has been taken care of.” 

 

Was it Boudica’s and Aric’s imagination or did Garza sound relieved? 

 

“Yes, sir, General Garza.” Boudica saluted.

 

Garza smiled benignly. “Job well done, Liuetenant.”

 

“Thank you, sir, but I couldn’t have done it without Aric Jorgan.” Boudica stated truthfully. “Or, uh, the other members of Havoc, sir.” 

 

Garza’s smile changed slightly at Boudica’s flub. “Of course, the entire Havoc Squad. Yes.” Boudica and Aric stood there, feeling as if they were under a microscope. “Havoc is dismissed until further notice, Lieutenant.” 

 

Boudica saluted. “Yes, sir, thank you, sir.” Turning on her heel, she started making her way back to the ship, noticing Aric following. “Jorgan,” she asked as the two of them made it to the airlock, “would you like to go for drinks since it’s leave?”

 

Boudica waited nervously for his answer. It’d been weeks since discovering Aric was merely engaged and not married. She had no qualms about breaking up an engagement. 

 

Aric studied her out of his peripherals as the entered the ship, she didn’t look it, but he could tell she was nervous. It’d been weeks since Aric discovered he was only engaged. He’d learned from Elara the day before that Boudica was also only engaged. “I know this great cantina on Ord Mantell.” He chuckled at Boudica’s skeptical look. “Not the one at the fort.” The look didn’t clear. “It’s probably a crater now, though.”

 

“I’m sure we can find someplace to get a drink.” She waved her hand dismissively, taking her boots off. 

 

“Yeah.” Aric boxed her against her locker, “I’m sure we can.”

 

Boudica gazed into his eyes, her tongue darting out to lick her top lip. “With privacy booths.”

 

Growling, he lowered his head, running his nose over her ear. “Count on it.”

 

Boudica gasped as his lips grazed her ear, whimpering when his tongue licked the tip. Aric, it seemed, had no qualms about breaking up an engagement either.

 

Smirking, he straightened, reaching past her head to open his own locker. 

 

Silently, the two of them shed their armor, noting that Elara’s was already back in the medic’s locker.

 

“Care to take us out?” Boudica’s fingers dancing across Aric’s neck.

 

He watched hungrily as she flounced up the stairs, her under armor hugging her in all the right ways. He was so glad it was leave.


	23. Chapter 23

The cantina was crowded and loud, the music screaming, the lights strobing. Elara had lasted all of an hour before citing a headache and leaving. Fourex, well, needless to say the cantina now had a strict no-droid policy. Boudica cringed when thinking about the repair bill the establishment would send to Garza.

 

“Sir,” Aric’s voice whispering across her ear, “care to dance?”

 

Boudica gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. There was promise in his voice and daring in his eyes. “Love to.”

 

Grinning, Aric slipped out of the booth, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor.

 

The dancing wasn’t so much dancing as a press of bodies shimmying against each other in pairs or in groups. Aric decided he and Boudica were a pair.

 

Purring at the contact, Boudica reveled in his hands on her hips, his leg between hers, their chests barely touching as they danced, his hands forcing her to match his movements. Not that she was complaining. Aric was forceful but just enough to satisfy her genetic need for a strong mate. Boudica, in turn, twined her hands around his neck, allowing Aric to take the lead as the music pulsed around them.

 

She always figured Aric viewed himself as too old, too adult to bother with dancing or even enjoy this type of cantina. But he picked it. And he asked Boudica to dance.

 

As one dance morphed into a second which then morphed into a third, Boudica decided she no longer wanted to be a passive participant. A mad glint in her eye, she unsheathed her claws, scratching the back of Aric’s skull lightly. She felt more than heard the resulting purr in his chest.

 

Emboldened, she nipped at his chin. Aric glared at her. She was playing a dangerous game. They both were. The attraction had been between them since before they even met. Then meeting while she was in heat, being thrust to work together. Long hours alone with only the other for company until Elara.

 

Laughing breathlessly, Boudica nibbled on his chin.

 

Growling, one of Aric’s hands fisted in her mane, yanking her head back, his head descending to run his nose and his lips along her neck, stopping at her pulse. “You’re playing dangerously.”

 

Boudica’s laugh turned into a moan when his teeth grazed her neck. “So are you.” She hitched a leg around his hips, changing the dance only slightly, a hand going to pinch the tip of one of his ears.

 

It was Aric’s turn to moan right before his mouth latched onto her neck.

 

A growl falling from her lips, Boudica pressed his mouth against her neck, both her hands now pinching the tips of his ears.

 

Panting, Aric leaned his head up, seeing the same passion mirroring his in her eyes. “Want to leave?”

 

Her response was a needy whine.

 

#

 

Gasping, Boudica tried to get closer to Aric but he wasn’t letting her.

 

“Bou,” his breath huffed against her damp fur, her wrists in his hands pinned to the wall just inside her room at the barracks, “patience.”

 

Boudica whined a growl. She wanted him now. “I don’t want to be patient.” Using the wall at her back as leverage, she lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, grinding their nether regions together, keening at the friction.

 

Aric closed his eyes. Damn, but Boudica felt so good rubbing against him. He needed to take control again. Nipping at her neck, teeth drawing a little blood, he licked and nibbled his way to her lips. They still hadn’t kissed.

 

Eyes locking, breath mingling, Aric’s tongue tentatively ran along her top lip.

 

“Bou,” he had to be sure this is what she wanted. That she was willing to break a contract to be with him as he was willing to break a contract to be with her, “you’re my commanding officer. I’m supposed to be watching your back. And I do, but I’m watching everything else too.”

 

“I watch you too.” She admitted.

 

“You’re remarkable, but you’re still my CO. I need to know if you’re as willing as I am to break a contract.” Aric wanted to kiss her, being this close to her lips was torture. He had to be sure.

 

She nodded. “Yes. Fuck the contract.”

 

At that simple sentence, Aric closed the distance, kissing her. Automatically, her mouth opened, her tongue sweeping out to meet his. Moaning, Aric pressed harder into her, beginning to grind on her as well.

 

The kiss soon shifted into something more than a kiss. They devoured each other, claws coming out, the sound of ripping fabric and nipping teeth mixed with pants and groans as the two tried to get closer to each other, to feel fur on fur.

 

“Aric!” Boudica gasped wantonly, her hands on the buckle of his pants, her fingers trying to both unbuckle and rip off the offending item simultaneously. 

 

“I have loads of belts.” Aric kissed his way to her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, his hands busy ripping off her bra.

 

Grunting, Boudica ripped the metal belt in half, the two halves falling with a thunk to the floor.

 

“I love a strong woman.” He bit down on her neck again, sucking at the skin over her pulse.

 

“Ngh!” Slipping her hands in his pants, grasping his ass and pressing herself against him, her hips rolling faster.

 

“Lieutenant Nomi!” A gruff male voice spoke over the loudspeaker in her room. “A General Garza is on the holo for you, sir!”

 

Growling in rage, Aric let Boudica to her feet.

 

Stomping over to the speaker, Boudica smashed the button so hard, Aric heard the metal inside the wall protesting. “Tell her I’ll be there shortly.”

 

Panting, Boudica turned to look at Aric.

 

“Back to work, then.” Aric never felt as livid as he did in this moment. Denied sexual release.


	24. Chapter 24

The trip from Ord Mantell to Coruscant was excruciating. With Both Elara and Fourex on the ship, Boudica and Aric were back to lingering touches and heated looks. Teasing. Pure and simple teasing.  

 

Boudica was about to explode. She either needed a massive two weeklong fuck-fest with Aric -like she had planned on before leave was rudely cut short - or to kill someone or something and it **_needed_** to involve a massive explosion. 

 

Something needed to explode and since it wasn’t about to be her orgasming so hard she felt like she was exploding, then something had to literally explode to make her happy. By the look on Aric’s face, he felt the same way. He liked to hide it, but the surly Cathar loved explosions as much as Boudica did.

 

“Sir, a moment of your time, please, sir.” Elara’s tentative voice pulled Boudica out of her sexual fantasies that involved her and Aric fucking at a safe distance from a burning Imperial Base.

 

“Yes, Dorne?” Boudica shook herself mentally. “How may I be of assistance?”

 

Elara gestured for Boudica to follow the medic into the galley -where all serious conversation with the medic happened.

 

Elara believed in the healing power of tea. Always had. It was probably a hold-over from the time she spent with her grandmother. Her grandmother often tried to ease woes by fixing a cup of tea. Same reason why Elara would bake cookies when somebody was sad. Her mother had a tendency to think freshly baked cookies fixed all woes. So here Elara was, getting a plate of cookies and two mugs of tea for her conversation with Boudica.

 

“Bou,” Elara paused. She very rarely used Boudica’s nickname, although Aric used it almost constantly when they weren’t in the field, “have you given any thought about who your XO will be?”

 

Boudica paused midway of shoving a cookie in her mouth. “What?” She spoke around a mouthful of cookie. Elara made the best cookies.

 

Elara squared her shoulders. “Havoc has been running with only four members, which is fine and good, but eventually, we’ll get more people and with more people comes more responsibility and the need for a XO will crop up. Droids can’t hold position and I can’t imagine Garza giving us an XO out of the blue.”

 

Boudica nodded, shoving a third cookie in her mouth. “Right.”

 

“Logically, that would leave Jorgan and I as your only options.” Elara took a breath. “Have you thought about which of us you would choose as XO?”

 

Boudica placed the fourth cookie on the table next to her full mug of tea. “Hmmm.” Taking a sip, she thought about it. Aric would be a better XO, but since the very real possibility that Aric and Boudica were about to be romantically involved ruled him out as XO. “I was thinking you.”

 

Elara blanched. “Oh, no, sir, reconsider. Please. Pick, Aric.”

 

Boudica blinked, arching a brow. “Why?”

 

Elara sighed. Explaining this was going to be difficult as Elara had a hard time explaining it to herself. “Bou, remember on Alderaan, you and Jorgan were trapped in a burning building?” Boudica nodded. “Well, before I saw Jorgan carrying you out, I was intending on sending Fourex in after you.”

 

Boudica frowned, motioning for Elara to continue.

 

“A million-credit machine, and I was going to throw it away on the off-chance that it could find both you and Jorgan and bring both of you to safety.” Elara glanced away in shame. “Do you know why Aric stayed to rescue you?”

 

Boudica shook her head. 

 

“Because I called over comms saying that Fourex and I were safe.” Elara blushed. “He was willing to sacrifice himself and keep the rest of the squad safe to save you. I was willing to sacrifice the entire squad to save you.”

 

Boudica blinked at the medic. “Elara, that doesn’t explain why you shouldn’t be XO.”

 

“Bou, you’ve read my file. We’ve talked about it. I do not have it in me to leave people behind. I have risked my life and the lives of others because I need to save everybody.”

 

“Yes, it’s an admirable trait. I love that about you, Elara.” Boudica placed her hand over the medic’s.

 

Elara smiled. “Thank you. It is an admirable trait in a friend and a medic but not one for an XO. I simply cannot leave somebody to die even if it is for the good of the mission or squad.”

 

Boudica chewed her bottom lip, studying her friend. “I disagree but if you truly don’t want to be XO?”

 

“I don’t, sir, no. It’s not for the best of the squad. Aric is what’s best for the squad.”

 

Boudica’s frown deepened. “Elara, do you know what Aric and I are to each other?”

 

Elara blushed a deeper shade of red. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Then how can you recommend him? It’s fraternization.” 

 

Elara blushed deeper -which Boudica didn’t think was possible. “Yes, sir, but he’s not using you to advance his career, which is all I care about when it comes to the subject of fraternization.”

 

“Huh.” Boudica took another sip of tea. 

 

Silence fell between the two women.

 

“Please, sir. Aric is what is best for the squad. If General Garza asks you to pick an XO between the two of us, and doesn’t just pick one for you, then please pick him.” Elara met Boudica’s gaze, a quiet steel in her voice.

 

“Very well, Elara. If that’s what you want, I will pick Aric as my XO.” Boudica watched as relief traveled over the medic’s features.

 

“Well, back to work.” Elara stood, reaching for the plate of cookies only for Boudica to growl and swat her hand away.

 

“You don’t get to offer me a plate of cookies, then take them away, Dorne.” Boudica frowned, humor glinting in her eyes.

 

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Elara smothered a laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

She’d be in front of General Garza in the morning, getting a new mission. All Boudica cared about was that the new mission better be worth not getting to see Aric naked, feel his fur against her own.

 

Boudica slapped herself. 

 

“Sir?” Aric’s question caught her off guard.

 

“Yes?” Boudica smiled. She wasn’t going to mention the slap.

 

Aric shook his head. If she wasn’t going to explain why she slapped herself, he wouldn’t bring it up. “About any possible XO position.”

 

Boudica groaned. “Please tell me that you aren’t about to tell me that you don’t want it as well.”

 

Aric frowned at her. “What?”

 

“Elara already told me she would be unsuited to the position. She suggested I name you.”

 

He opened his mouth. “Even knowing what we are to each other?” His hand gestured between him and Boudica.

 

She nodded. “Yep. She says that you aren’t trying to get with me to further your career and that’s all she cares about when it comes to fraternization.” She shrugged.

 

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Well, I was going to suggest Elara because of any future fraternization.”

 

Boudica giggled. “But she ruined it?”

 

“Yeah, she kinda did.” Aric chuckled.

 

“Aric,” she took a step forward, wanting to look into his eyes, see the truth for herself, “about when you saved me on Alderaan. Dorne told me something I hadn’t been aware of; I’d like to know if it was true.”

 

He swallowed. Damn Elara and her need to tell the truth. “Yes. I only rescued you after she announced her and Fourex were safe.”

 

Boudica nodded, her eyes raking his face. “Perfect.”

 

Aric’s question was cut off by her yanking his head in for a kiss. Purring, he clamped his arms around her, a fist in her hair, the other hand on her hip as he deepened the kiss. Completely clueless as to why that confession earned a kiss but pleased that it did.

 

Boudica ended the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip, drawing some blood, her tongue licking it away, before purring, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes, hands petting his head. “You are the perfect XO.”

 

Aric gazed down into her eyes, a confused happiness on his face.

 

“You didn’t let your feelings for me override your sense. You only saved me after hearing Elara and Fourex were out of the building. Perfect XO material.” Boudica rubbed her nose along his chin. “So sexy.”

 

Aric chuckled. “You have a strange opinion of sexy.” He kissed her forehead. “I’m not complaining.”

 

Her purrs intensified. 


	26. Chapter 26

“As droids cannot hold rank, you must choose between Sergeants Jorgan and Dorne.” General Garza stared.

 

Boudica saluted before turning to gaze at her subordinates. Locking eyes with Elara she saw how the medic’s eyes held a panicked sort of desperation, silently begging Boudica not to pick her. Her gaze shifting to Aric, she saw a calm acceptance.

 

“Aric Jorgan. You’re my new XO.” She smiled at Aric.

 

“I won’t let you down, sir.” Aric saluted both Boudica and General Garza.

 

“I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant.” Garza inclined her head. “Captain Nomi, Lieutenant Jorgan, Sergeant Dorne, good luck.”

 

“Thank you, sir!” The three sentient Havoc members cried as they saluted in unison.

 

“Dismissed.” Garza flicked her gaze to the door, Havoc already forgotten.

 

Nodding at her squad, Boudica left, Elara, Aric, and Fourex falling into step.

 

#

 

“Thanks for the XO spot.” Aric’s hand glided over Boudica’s shoulders, taking up position to massage her neck.

 

Purring, she turned to gaze at him. “You deserved it. Really.” They shared a smile. “Mmmmm, Aric, keep massaging that spot!” Boudica moaned, leaning into his touch.

 

Aric chuckled. “You might not want to make that noise, sir.”

 

Boudica only started moaning and purring louder. “Why not? It feels wonderful.” Sighing she tossed him a heated look over her shoulder. “Who knew your hands were good for things other than lobbing grenades and holding a rifle?”

 

His pupils dilated, nostrils flared at the blatant sexual scent to her fur. “You can only guess what else I’m good at.” He nipped at her ear. “And not just my hands.”

 

Growling seductively, she turned in his arms, claws tickling his neck, fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. “Give me a hint.” Whispered against his jaw.

 

Swallowing thickly, his pelvis pinned her to the galley counter. “But hints would be cheating.” He rubbed his nose against hers.

 

“Your hips seem pretty talented at the moment.” She nipped at his chin.

 

He purred, lips whispering across her jaw to her lips. “Only my hips?” His tongue darted out, licking the corner of her mouth.

 

“I already know how talented your tongue and lips are.” She gasped, mewling in her throat.

 

“You don’t know the half of it.” His eyes sparked.

 

“Sir?” Elara gasped. “Oh! Apologies, sirs!”

 

Boudica and Aric turned as one to see an exceedingly embarrassed Elara blushing, hands to her cheeks, and looking everywhere but at Aric and Boudica.

 

“Yes, Dorne?” Boudica stamped down her disappointment. After all, she and Aric were in the galley.

 

Elara made the mistake of glancing at her CO and XO. “Garza is on the line. We have our next official mission, sirs.”

 

“Thank you, Dorne, we’ll be out there in a minute.” Boudica smiled at the medic.

 

Elara jerked her chin before fleeing.

 

Giggling, Boudica buried her face in Aric’s chest. “We’ve traumatized Elara!” She snorted before bursting into another fit of giggles.

 

“Poor Dorne.” Aric sounded like he was holding back a laugh.

 

“Come on. We need to get back to work.” Nipping at his neck, she pushed him away from her.

 

Growling in mostly feigned annoyance, Aric followed her out into the main room.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Tatooine. It had to be Tatooine. 

 

Boudica and Aric sat gazing at the ball of sand outside the ship’s screen. Both already feeling the itch and burn of the sand in their armor and against their fur. Not wanting to remember how long it took them to get all the sand out of their fur the last time they were on the horrible planet.

 

“It had to be Tatooine.” Aric grumbled, glaring at the planet.

 

Hiding a smile, Boudica said, “Well, I can help you clean all the sand out of your armor.”

 

Smirking, gaze heated, he inclined his head. “Appreciate it.”

 

Winking at him, she flicked the buttons that would land the ship. “Dorne is checking her kit. And we have a few until we land. Wanna make out?”

 

Heat flashed in her eyes.

 

Growling, he yanked her in for a kiss. The kiss was heated despite the awkward angle; both of them leaning out of their chairs, lips meeting over the console between them. Nipping at her lips, Aric stood, his arms encircling her frame, lifting and yanking her over the console, Boudica winding up firmly in his lap.

 

She gasped when he forced her to straddle him. Her gasp quickly turned to moans of pleasure as his hands forced her down on his tented pants.

 

Boudica growled, her hips rolling against him, claws out, hands gripping the back of his head, their tongues dueling. 

 

Aric was quickly losing all rational thought processes. Boudica’s tongue in his mouth, her body on his lap, her rolling hips, and her scent in his nostrils was quickly making him want things he couldn’t have. Things like ripping her clothes off and slamming into her; taking her right in the cockpit in the co-pilot’s chair. 

 

“Aric!” Boudica whined, her hands bunching in his shirt, a growl rumbling in her throat, her body molded to his.

 

Sucking her tongue into his mouth, Aric’s hands slipped into her clothes, one hand in her pants, cupping her ass, guiding her movements against him, the other hand just under her breast, his thumb inching closer to her nipple. 

 

Moaning, she rolled her hips faster, claws pricking his skin, her hands sliding under his shirt.

 

“Ship docking in five minutes.” Seetwo’s voice came over the ship’s loudspeaker.

 

Screeching in frustration, Boudica broke the kiss.

 

Aric chirped at her, soothing her by running his claws over her back. “Soon.” He kissed her lips. Then again.

 

Both growling, the kiss intensified.

 

“Sirs!” Elara’s voice called from down the stairs. “It’s time for your pre-mission shots! And! I have something for chaffing. Figured you could put it on before we leave the ship!”

 

Whining, Aric broke the kiss. “No chaffing sounds wonderful?” He was trying not to be angry at Elara, it wasn’t her fault he and Boudica were so sexually frustrated.

 

“Not chaffing does sound wonderful.” Boudica’s gaze dropped back to Aric’s lips, growling, she pushed herself away from him. Giving him one last heated look, she headed down the stairs. “How long does the stuff last?” Aric heard Boudica call to Elara.

 

Aric didn’t hear Elara’s answer.

 

Groaning, he glanced apologetically at his cock. “Sorry, mate. Soon though.” His cock twitched at his words. He ran a hand over his face. Listen to him. Talking to his dick. “Fuck. Right. Tatooine.”

 

Giving the planet one last glare, he stomped out of the cockpit.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Balkar wouldn’t stop flirting with Boudica. Not that Boudica was flirting back but still. Aric couldn’t stop the growl that rumbled in his throat.

 

Balkar didn't deserve Boudica.

 

Hell, Aric didn’t deserve her, not if he was willing to break a marriage contract. But Boudica wanted Aric as much as he wanted her.

 

Aric. Not Jonas Balkar.

 

But it bothered Aric to no end that Balkar was there, flirting with her.

 

“You wanna skip the flirting and tell us why we’re here Balkar?” Aric found himself growling.

 

It was only Boudica’s hand on his arm that stopped him ripping out Balkar’s throat.

 

Jonas’ eyes registered shock. “You are jealous.” His eyes flickered between Boudica and Aric, noting the way the two Cathar stood, reacted to each other. “But you’re also right.”

 

Both Cathar merely blinked at him, heads tilted to the side. Right, that wasn’t weird at all.

 

“You’re rescuing an agent that’s been working on an Imperial ship. He needs an extraction. And fast.” Balkar began explaining what Havoc needed to do.

 

#

 

Aric could feel Boudica’s eyes on him as they headed towards the rendezvous.

 

“Aric,” she said slowly, touching his elbow, her touch making him stop to look at her, “you know there’s never been anything between me and Balkar, correct?”

 

“He won’t stop flirting with you, Bou. It’s unprofessional.” Yes. that was the only reason Aric growled at him earlier.

 

Her mouth formed into a moue of disappointment. “So, it wasn’t because you were just a tiny bit jealous?”

 

Aric searched her face. She wanted the truth. “I was more than a tiny bit jealous, Bou, I was being eaten up by it.”

 

His hands cupped her face, wishing for all the world he wasn’t wearing gloves.

 

Boudica purred, leaning into his touch. “You know just what to say, Aric. You sweet talker you.” She nipped at his fingers.

 

His pupils dilated, becoming darker the longer he gazed at her. “We’re on a mission, sir.” His thumb stroked across her bottom lip.

 

“I know.” She sighed, mouth dropping open, eyes half-lidded as she gazed at him through passion glazed eyes.

 

Growling, Aric stomped away. “We need to go this way.” His erection pressed hard and urgent against his armor and the scent of arousal coming off her in waves was enough to make him cross-eyed.

 

He needed to Claim her.

 

“Soon, Aric.” She all but purred, the sound traveling down his spine to land straight at his groin.

 

He moaned as his dick twitched. “How soon?”

 

This was literal torture.

 

“As soon as we’re done here.” Boudica’s arms circled his waist, her gloved hands splaying across his midsection.

 

He breathed deeply at the promise in her voice. “As soon as we’re done here.”

 

“Promise.”


	29. Chapter 29

The Gauntlet. A super weapon. Boudica hated super weapons. They were always so final. 

 

She frowned at her mission parameters. She had to go to Balmorra. Get a Weequay that was kicked out of the military. 

 

She was not looking forward to having somebody like that in Havoc.

 

She was also not looking forward to somebody that could smell pheromones as well as Cathar either.

 

She now had to worry about what would make this Tanno Vik tick. What would stop him from giving away Boudica and Aric.

 

Elara was a friend and wouldn’t tell the Brass anything about Boudica and Aric.

 

But Tanno Vik?

 

Tanno Vik was new. An Unknown.

 

Boudica loathed unknowns.

 

#

 

“Bou,” Aric began massaging her shoulders, trying to ease the tension she kept there.

 

Boudica purred, relaxing under his hands. Aric was wonderful with his hands. His hands, other than his voice, was the best thing about him.

 

“What’s wrong?” He leaned down, kissing and licking her temple.

 

“Vik. He’s a Weequay.” She felt Aric stiffen behind her.

 

He knew the threat the Weequay presented as well.

 

“Do we know how he works?” Aric sat behind her on her bed, pulling him into her arms.

 

“Not yet. Only know is that he was kicked out of the military for breaking laws.” Boudica sighed as Aric swept her mane off her neck so he could nip at her neck.

 

“Well, we’ll figure it out.” His mouth latched onto the part of her neck over her pulse.

 

Boudica keened out in pleasure. She might have to change her mind. Aric’s mouth was his best feature.

 

“You sure?” Boudica growled wantonly. “He’ll be,” she moaned as Aric’s hands moved to cup her breasts, “an unknown. We’ll have to,” she growled again, arching into Aric’s hands, “find a way to convince him to keep our secret.”

 

“Let’s not worry about that until we see him. We’ll figure it out.” He turned her face back to his, stealing her lips in a heated kiss, his hands teasing her pebbled nipples through her shirt. “You in heat?” Nipping at her lips, a hand moving down her torso.

 

“Not for another two weeks.” Boudica moaned at the feel of Aric’s hands on the waistband of her shorts. “Mmf, what are you doing?” She stuttered.

 

“You promised. Back on Tatooine.” Aric licked his way to her ear.

 

Her breath huffed out of her when he nipped the tip of her ear. “I did.”

 

“Mmmhmm.” Both his hands were on her hips, claw scratching at her hip bones.

 

“Elara?” Boudica didn’t want to risk Elara interrupting them.

 

“Took her reports to her bunk.” Aric whispered, his hands finally sliding into her shorts.

 

That meant Elara was out for the night. Boudica and Aric would be undisturbed.

 

Boudica’s arms reached up, encircling his neck, her chest arching out, as she spread her legs to welcome his ministrations.

 

“Aric!” She sighed when she felt his fingers circling nearer and nearer her folds. “Please!”

 

He growled, kissing his way to her lips again, one of his hands moving back up her torso to roll a nipple between his fingers. His kiss was bruising, swallowing up her mewls of want as his fingers finally slipped between her folds.

 

Her keen was also swallowed by his hungry mouth as he teased her clit, his fingers probing gently at her entrance.

 

Boudica panted, her hands wrapped around the back of Aric’s skull, her hips rolling against his hands, her tongue battling his. She could orgasm like this. They both knew it.

 

She mewled in want when he finally slipped a finger inside her, curling the digit against her inner channel. Her hips bucked, begging for more, wanting more, needing more.

 

Purring, Aric added a second finger, feeling her jump and writhe against him. The way her hips were rubbing against him had him exceptionally hard. He wanted nothing more than to slam into her, slide into her warmth. But he wanted her to be begging for him.

 

“Aric!” She broke the kiss to pant, a hand wrapped around the wrist of his hand in her pants. “Please! I need you!”

 

Begging, perfect.

 

Smiling against her lips, he bent her over.

 

“Ngh!” Boudican grasped at the sheets with her hands, feeling Aric curve behind her, a hand stroking down her back.

 

“Strip.” He nipped at her neck.

 

Nodding, panting, rolling her hips against his still probing fingers, she undressed. Her shirt first, then her bra. When her hands went to the waistband on her shorts, he growled in warning. She stopped, pressing her face to the mattress, getting on all fours.

 

Aric’s fingers on her clit wouldn’t stop driving her insane, she still wore her shorts, but she felt him behind her, naked and hard.

 

She mewled again, rolling her hips against him. “Aric!”

 

Chuckling, he slowly pulled her shorts down, leaving the scrap of material she called underwear in place.

 

She felt him press at her entrance through the fabric of her panties. Biting her lip, mewling, she rolled her hips again. “Please!”

 

Growling, biting into the nape of her neck, Aric ripped off her panties, slamming into her, forcing her to rock forward, her face pressed into the mattress as she yowled at the intrusion.

 

She panted, her groans of pleasure of having him finally inside her muffled by the bed, his growls of need in her ear, his teeth on her neck, but he still hadn’t moved.

 

Tentatively, she rolled her hips, his grip on her hips accompanied by a warning growl stopping her motion.

 

One of his hands ghosted up her side, teasing a nipple, she mewled, hips flexing but not rolling. This was torture. Having Aric in her, his body pressing her to the mattress, a hand on her breasts, one on her hip, and he wasn’t moving.

 

She wanted him to move. She needed him to start moving.

 

“Please!” She practically sobbed it.

 

Aric slowly pulled out of her heat, hissing around the skin in his mouth. Gods, but she felt so fucking good. He would’ve normally started pounding into her the second he entered her, but this was different. Boudica was different. She was his Mate. He knew it. She had to know it too.

 

“Bou!” He rasped, just as slowly pushing back into her.

 

“Aric!” She tried rolling her hips when he didn’t stop her. She rolled them again. 

 

The sound of his breath huffing out was all the permission she needed. She rolled her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust as he rode her.

 

His hand slid from her hip to tease her clit, his other hand pinching and pulling at her nipples. He felt her channel gripping him, tightening.

 

“Come with me!” He breathed.

 

Boudica mewled, nodding her head in agreement. She felt his tensing behind her.

 

Now. It was now.

 

Growling, Aric bit into her neck, his final thrust frantic and wild. She keened, her channel gripping him as they orgasmed simultaneously.


	30. Chapter 30

Tanno glanced between the two Cathar that were the CO and XO of Havoc Squad. Taking a tentative sniff, a sneer began to curl his lips.

 

Oh, so they were a Mated pair. That was against regulation.

 

Now, all Tanno had to do was find a way to bring up his blackmail scheme. Because that was the only way Tanno would keep silent on the matter of Captain Nomi and Liuetenant Jorgan being fuck-buddies. Copious amounts of credits.

 

#

 

Boudica trudged through the Balmorran slime, Tanno Vik following behind her.

 

“So, boss, I noticed you wouldn’t let me sell those weapons back there.” Tanno spoke.

 

Boudica disliked everything about Tanno Vik, his face, the way his voice oozed, like pus from an infected wound. Tanno Vik was disgusting and Boudica wondered how soon the Weequay would do something irksome and illegal enough to get booted again.

 

“Yes, that’s because it was illegal.” Boudica glanced over her shoulder at him. “We don’t do illegal in Havoc. We’re SpecForce, not criminals. Blackmail and extortion are not in our bailiwicks.”

 

“Oh, but fucking a subordinate is.” Tanno sneered down at her. “Is that how he got to be XO? He made you purr? Is that how I can get a promotion? Give you something hard to rub against on? A good kitty loves being rubbed.” He made a kissing motion at her.

 

He didn’t see the kick aimed at his knee that made him fall to his knees, he almost didn’t see the kick aimed at his head that knocked him on his back. But he did see the boot descending on his face just before he heard the crush of his face and nose breaking from being stomped on.

 

He felt as Boudica gripped his braids, he cried out in pain as she yanked them.

 

“Listen here, fucker, you may think you can blackmail myself or Lieutenant Jorgan into letting you run ramshod over us but think again. I will shoot you dead faster than you can imagine. I know how to fake a death.” She stared at him through slitted, livid eyes. “You’re only here because we need you to blow something up and you have no idea how easy it is to leave the bomb expert on the ship that’s about to blow. No idea at all.” Kneeling over him, she gave his head a shake, the braids coming dangerously close to being yanked out of his skull. “I want you to remember that you will only be alive by my grace and understanding. So, I’ll just count your crude words as a massive misunderstanding and leave it at that. But, don’t fuck with me, Vik. Because you will lose. Understand?”

 

He opened his mouth and spat at her.

 

She punched him, the sickening sound of his jaw breaking filling his ears.

 

“Understand?” She shook his head again.

 

“Yes!” He cried out as she yanked at his braids again. “I understand.”

 

“Good boy.” Boudica let go of his braids.

 

Vik glared up at her, her fist was the last thing he saw.

 

#

 

Aric watched with moderate interest as an injured and unconscious Tanno Vik was loaded onto the Thunderclap.

 

“And you say he fell down into a ravine?” Elara frowned at Vik’s injuries.

 

“Yep.” Boudica answered.

 

“It looks like his face got smashed in with a boot.” Elara scanned the Weequay.

 

“Well, he fell into slime and I might’ve landed on him when I jumped down to help.” Boudica shrugged.

 

Aric didn’t take his eyes off Vik’s face. “What in the hell are Weequays made from? Pure rock? Another person would’ve been dead after falling over that cliff.”

 

Boudica nodded, whistling. “I know. I’m beginning to wonder if he’d even blow up if we chunked a grenade at him.”

 

Aric glanced over to see her bare her teeth in the direction of the exam table, turning his gaze back to the table he saw an awake Tanno Vik blanching.

 

“Hmmm. Sergeant Vik, you fell down a cliff, do you remember?” Elara asked kindly.

 

“Yeah. I remember it.” Vik glared at Boudica.

 

Boudica flashed her teeth, a minor growl rumbling in her throat.

 

“Sir, I’d like to go over my mission report.” Aric grabbed Boudica’s elbow, leading her out of the medbay before marching her into the galley. 

 

Palming the galley door closed, Aric placed his hands on her shoulders. “Bou?”

 

She sighed, frowning. “He threatened you. Then he made a crude pass at me.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“He asked if the reason you got promoted was because we fucked. Then asked if giving me something hard to rub against was a way to get his own promotion.” She shook with rage. “Saying a good kitty loves being rubbed.”

 

She heard Aric’s growl a second before he yanked her into his arms, his chirps and purrs calming her down, as he ran a hand through her mane.

 

“Did he really fall down a cliff to get all those injuries?” Aric sighed into her mane.

 

“Only the broken arms. The rest was me.” She cringed as Aric pulled back to look at her. “I may have lost my temper.”

 

Aric chuckled, kissing her gently on the lips. “He deserved it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Weequays can scent pheromones! 
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Weequay/Legends


	31. Chapter 31

“I like Hoth.” Boudica said.

 

Elara turned to look at her incredulously. “Sir?”

 

“Dorne, if you had fur and the tendency to overheat, you’d like Hoth too. Ain’t that right, Jorgan?” Boudica tossed a water bottle at Aric’s head.

 

“Exactly so, sir.” Aric caught the water bottle.

 

Vik did not catch the water bottle Boudica chunked at the Weequay.

 

Vik grunted as the bottle hit him in the head, but his look of anger was half-hearted. Boudica proved who the strongest between the two of them were on Balmorra. And then again on the ship during a sparring match. Vik used the term ‘sparring’ loosely. It was another way for Boudica to kick his ass but in public so that everybody knew that she was stronger.

 

Vik still remembered the shock on Elara’s face, the praise from the droid Fourex, and the look of heat flashing in the eyes of Aric. 

 

“So, we’re here to help a Sergeant Yuun.” Boudica studied her datapad. “We’re on the last leg of our mission here. Distracting some pirates and Imps so that Yuun and his team can get the proper part. Any suggestions on how the mission should proceed?”

 

Boudica sat on the table in her fatigues, her feet on the chair. Dorne sat at the table off to the side of Boudica. Aric leaned against the back of the chair closest to Boudica. Fourex stood out of the way. And Vik was leaning against the wall, furthest away from Boudica and her boyfriend.

 

Vik rubbed his jaw in memory. Boudica had only bruised his jar during their bullshit sparring match instead of breaking it, but it still hurt.

 

“Me and the droid could maybe blow some passages up, making it harder for the Imps to be able to get to the bug.” Vik offered.

 

Boudica frowned at him. “His name is Yuun, don’t use racial slurs, Vik. You’re on KP for three months when we get back on the ship.” Her smile was cruel, as she waited to see if Vik would argue.

 

Vik glanced at Elara and Aric; Aric’s eyes were narrowed, and his body read in the way that meant he was willing to fight Vik if it came to it. Elara frowned at Vik in a way that made the Weequay think she was calculating how much sedative she would need if a fight did ensue.

 

Vik popped his jaw. “Understood, boss.”

 

Boudica inclined her head. “Despite your racist words, you make a good point. Fourex, you and Vik will be blowing up passages, making it harder for the Imps to get at any of the teams.” She flicked her gaze to Elara. “Dorne, you’re of course on rescue and backup if your excellent skills are needed. Jorgan’s with me.”

 

Boudica once again looked at Vik, daring him to make a comment.

 

Vik sneered but he wasn’t stupid enough to say anything. If Boudica could kick his ass, then he knew that Aric could. And Elara and Fourex wouldn’t do shit to stop it either.

 

When nothing happened, Boudica clapped her hands. “Excellent. Everybody get some food and sleep. I’ll inform Yuun the particulars of our part of the mission. See you all at five hundred hours tomorrow.” She hopped the table and left the room.

 

Elara stood and left, already mumbling to herself gear and things she needed to pack. Fourex clunked past. Which left Aric and Vik alone in the room.

 

Aric smiled at Vik before he left.

 

Vik shuddered the minute the Cathar left the room. Aric Jorgan and Boudica Nomi were frightening individually, together they were terrifying.

 

Vik would keep their secret. He’d keep their secret under toture. Because whoever would torture Vik, it’d be nothing to what Aric and Boudica would do to the Weequay. Nothing.


	32. Chapter 32

“How’d we get a room together?” Boudica eyed the two beds in the room.

 

“Officers of a unit stay together here. We should pity Elara, she’s been stuffed with some of the other soldiers.” Aric pulled Boudica flush against his chest, his heat seeping into her back, his semi-erect dick pressing against her lower back.

 

“But she’s not rooming with just Vik?” Boudica would worry about that. Not that Elara couldn’t deal with the Weequay, the medic was always fast with a sedative. It was, well, Vik tended to snore, and Boudica needed Elara to get a great night’s sleep. “She remembered her ear plugs, yes?”

 

“Since Vik joined, she wears them as a necklace around her neck.” Aric kissed Boudica’s neck, “speaking of necklaces, here.” He presented Boudica with a small grey box.

 

Boudica arched a brow, taking the box, Aric’s hands on her hips, holding her against him, his teeth and lips on her neck.

 

Curious, she opened the lid to see the most beautiful necklace she’d ever seen, she couldn’t stop her gasp of surprise or chirp of happiness. “It’s gorgeous, Aric.”

 

And it was, the pendant was made from azurite-malachite, held in a cage* made of some type of blue metal on a black chain.

 

Lifting the delicate piece of artwork out of the box she held it up, watching how the light reflected off the stone and the metal.

 

“Let me.” Aric took the necklace out of her hand.

 

Boudica felt as Aric swept her mane out of the way, the weight of the pendant against her neck, the feel of the metal on her fur, his lips on her neck as he kissed the clasp of the necklace after he was done.

 

Her hand fingering the pendant she turned her head to look at him. “Why?”

 

“Congratulations on your promotion.” He grinned at her sheepishly. “I bought the stone off a trader a few years back. Had a Theelin jeweler fit it for me. Thought it’d look nice on you.” 

 

He didn’t admit that when he bought the stone, he’d been thinking about her eyes in her academy photo. He bought it a few days after his mother had sent him the information on Boudica Nomi.  He bought the stone with Boudica in mind.

 

Nor did he admit that the Theelin jeweler was one Aric found on Fleet after he and Boudica were headed to Coruscant after being brought together on Ord Mantell.

 

He didn’t admit it, but she knew if the look in her eyes was any indication.

 

“Thank you.” Turning to look at him, her arms circling his neck.

 

“Any time.” His hand slid into her mane.

 

Boudica chirped at him, angling her face for a kiss.

 

Purring, Aric leaned in to kiss her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cage pendant is this : 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=cage+pendant+necklace&rlz=1C1CHBD_enUS824US824&sxsrf=ACYBGNSWjqQDKT3R9C0lM6O-qpJGoPTE1g:1572696066391&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiezoGzvcvlAhUqgK0KHQpODm0Q_AUIEygC&biw=1920&bih=937#imgrc=BAobWV-tnEDdvM
> 
> it's a really great way of having a stone pendant without having to drill a hole in the stone/gem and have to worry about glue and stuff keeping the hoop in the stone


	33. Chapter 33

The showers on Hoth were fantastic. And the shower stalls were huge as Boudica and Aric were finding out. There was an endless supply of hot water.

 

The acoustics were great too as Aric’s growls reverberated off the refresher walls, driving Boudica insane, making her more determined to bring him pleasure with her mouth.

 

Aric was a gasping, growling mess leaning against the shower stall, his dick in her mouth, his hands in her mane.

 

“Bou!” He was whining, he knew it, but she was driving him bonkers.

 

She began trilling in her throat, purring, her tongue moving in tandem with her mouth as she deep-throated him.

 

Aric moaned, body tensing. He was going to explode.

 

When Boudica’ began running her claws over his inner thighs, he yowled in completion, his semen shooting down her throat.

 

Purring, she kissed, nipped, and licked her way up his body. 

 

“Better?” She kissed his jaw.

 

Aric had been annoyed over something to do with the mission. It was probably the show down with that Cathar in the ruins of the ship. The Cathar’s willingness to work with Imperials.

 

It had irked Aric and he’d been in a fine mood until a few minutes ago when Boudica distracted him.

 

Growling, Aric’s lifted Boudica up, wrapping her legs around his waist, he pressed her against the shower stall, slamming into her.

 

Boudica keened. Aric set a bruising pace, but it felt so wonderful.

 

“Ngh! Aric!” her hands cupped the back of his head, as she let him pound into her.

 

“Come for me!” He growled, fingers on her nipples, on her clit, his teeth on her neck.

 

It didn't take much and Boudica shattered around him, her teeth sinking into his neck. Aric finished a few seconds later, his own teeth in her neck.

 

Lovingly, Aric and Boudica licked the blood off each other’s necks, purring and chirping at each other.

 

“Better?” She asked again, petting him.

 

“Much.” He pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Good.” She kissed his nose.

 

#

 

“ _Captain Nomi_ ,” Yuun started, “ _a question if you would answer this Gand._ ”

 

Boudica arched a brow, nodding. “Of course, Sergeant Yuun, how may I help you?”

 

“ _You and Lieutenant Jorgan are as one to this Gand. Yuun is wondering if you two are perhaps mated?_ ”

 

Boudica blinked at the Gand. “What?”

 

“ _I see you do not understand. A Findsman sees auras and the way people interact with each other and things. You and Lieutenant Jorgan’s auras are so intertwined, this Gand has only seen such in mated pairs, twins, and mothers with infants._ ” Yunn tilted his head to the side. “ _Yuun is wondering if you and Lieutenant Jorgan are mated?_ ”

 

Boudica blinked, trying not to panic, but she didn't think Yuun was judging her. “Why is it important you know the answer?”

 

Yuun tilted his head the other way. “ _It would help Yuun know which suggestions and battle strategy he should suggest. As mated pairs inevitably work better with each other. It would also help Yuun when working with you._ ”

 

“You don’t care that Jorgan and I are mated?” 

 

Yuun shook his head. “ _No. It is only important that the job still gets done in this Gand’s humble opinion._ ”

 

Boudica nodded, chewing her bottom lip. Were her and Aric mated? They were both ignoring their marriage contracts to other people, sleeping together. Although sleeping together seems a bit shallow and fucking didn’t work either. But Boudica wasn’t sure if she and Aric were at the making love level. She knew she felt more than just general liking towards the older Cathar. The way Aric acted around her; she knew he felt it too.

 

Hell, he was the one that brought up disregarding the contracts. 

 

“Yes, we’re mated.” Boudica decided suddenly.

 

Yuun bowed. “ _Wonderful. This Gand will take that into account from here on out._ ”

 

Boudica watched as the Gand walked away.

 

She needed to talk to Aric.


	34. Chapter 34

She always thought the hardest thing she’d ever have to do was trade her life for the Republic. She’d been wrong.

 

The hardest thing Boudica had to do was gaze at Aric through the murky, green opaque depths of a kolto tank.

 

She hated it.

 

She hated it more than anything. She felt like crying. She felt like punching something.

 

She needed Aric.

 

She needed him whole and in her arms. 

 

Damn the Empire.

 

Damn the Gauntlet!

 

Damn her own shitty decisions. She should’ve sent Elara and Fourex. She should’ve sent Elara and Aric. If Elara had been with Aric, then Aric wouldn’t have been injured so severely. She knew it.

 

She needed him.

 

“Aric,” she whispered, voice full of tears, “don’t you fail me soldier. I didn’t say you were relieved of duty. I expect you back to fighting prime and by my side forthwith, Lieutenant.” She sniffed. “I need my XO at my six again.”

 

Her hand wrapped around the pendant he’d given her, her palm pressed to the tank’s glass.

 

He looked like he needed a hug. She wished she could give it to him. 

 


End file.
